Just a Dream
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: Rin had been trapped in his own mind for four months. Not being able to do a thing about it. When he awakens, he finds that his whole life of being an exorcist was a figment of his imagination. How will he react, or cope with the situation? Update on the first of every month!
1. Chapter 1

**It's short, but it's just the beginning!**

* * *

"Yukio, you going to see Rin again?" Kyodo asked. The teen gave a nod. "Tell him I said hi," the man requested. Yukio couldn't refused.

Yukio was almost sixteen years old. It was December, his birth month, and he was currently going to see his twin brother. Yukio had dark brown hair and teal eyes that were covered by black framed glasses. His skin looked even paler now that it was snowing, and this caused his three moles to become more noticeable.

The teen walked into the hospital and greeted the nurses. He walked to the hospital room, not needing to be shown. He had memorized it the first time he visited. He walked into the room to see his twin laying in the hospital bed, a tube in his throat, still hooked to heart monitors and ventilators.

Rin Okumura had been in a coma for four months. It had happened the day Yukio left to go to the academy he was excepted into. Rin had gotten into yet another fight with a kid that was going to the same school as Yukio. Yukio stroked the burn mark on Rin's cheek softly.

They didn't exactly know what happened. Though, they did know that Rin had gone into shock, and eventually fell into a coma. Their Father couldn't pry himself away from Rin for such a long time, though he did have to return to work. Ever since, everyone's been taking shifts staying with Rin, longing for the moment he would finally wake.

"You alright?" a voice appeared from the corner of the room. Yukio turned to see Maruta in the corner. He was a clergyman who worked in the monastery with his Father. It had been his turn before Yukio came to see him.

"Yes, I'm fine," Yukio said softly. "I wish he'd wake up," he added.

"All of us do," Maruta said. He walked over and placed a hand on Yukio's shoulder. "I'm sure he knows you're here for him," the man added. Yukio gave a slight nod and Maruta left the room to return to his work. Yukio sat in the chair next to him before his cell phone began to vibrate. He always kept it on vibrate whenever he visited his brother.

"Hello?" Yukio asked as he answered it. He listened for a moment. "Oh, Shiemi. Yes, I was just visiting my brother. Would you like to come see him? I'm sure he would appreciate the visitors," Yukio said. Everyone told themselves how Rin would feel, though in truth they wouldn't really know.

"_Come on, old man, it's not that big of a deal!_" Rin would exclaim once he woke. He would be his old self once more, and everyone would be more than glad to have him back.

"I'll see you in a few minutes then," Yukio said before hanging up. He smiled softly at his brother. "It's almost our birthday, Rin. I can't celebrate it without you," he said quietly. Not too long after, a girl came to see Yukio who had stood on the outside of Rin's hospital room.

"I'm here, Yuki," the girl smiled. She had short blonde hair and emerald eyes. She wore a white blouse and a short pink skirt.

"I'm glad. I'm sure my brother would appreciate it," Yukio said. The girl, Shiemi, had never met Yukio's brother, though had heard him mention that he had a twin. Rin was already in a coma by the time Yukio met her. He lead her in and she walked over to the hospital bed.

Rin was paler than he had ever been, which made the burn scar more prominent. It had been months since the scar had healed, though. Shiemi gently ran her hands through Rin's raven hair that had become shaggy during his time in the hospital.

"He's your twin?" Shiemi asked. Yukio gave a nod. "I see the resemblance," she said with a soft smile. The girl rand her hand over Rin's scar for a moment. "This is what you meant by a burn," she said to herself. Yukio heard and nodded.

"Maybe the others can visit tomorrow. We're on break for a while, anyway," Shiemi suggested.

"I think that would be nice. I have some free time tomorrow, I think Father will come too," Yukio said. Shiemi gave a nod. They watched Rin in silence for a long while.

"Rin, Kyodo says hi," Yukio said softly. He didn't expect an answer from the comatose boy. "And Father wants you to wake up so we can have all sorts of delicious food again," Shiemi only watched Yukio talk to the boy who couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Can he hear you?" Shiemi asked.

"In some cases, no, but in others it's possible. It could even be possible that he is existing outside of his body within his own mind. He could have his own little world in there," Yukio explained.

"That's amazing," Shiemi said with wonder.

"It really is. I just hope if he does have his own little world, it's a good one," Yukio said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so excited to type the next chapter! **

* * *

"Let's go, Yukio, we can't be late to see Rin!" Shiro called out. His gray hair was neater than it had been since Rin had gone into his coma, and his red eyes looked fully rested.

"Yes, Father," Yukio said as he walked up to his Father. They informed the others of where they would be and left to the hospital. When they arrived, Yukio's group of friends had stood in front of the hospital. They couldn't go in by themselves, and quite frankly didn't want to.

"Thank you all for coming to meet Rin," Shiro thanked. He just hoped that when Rin awoke, he would be able to make friends with these people. They were all lead in to see Rin, who had no change, and was the same as the day prior. Shiro walked to see his son. "Rin.." he stroked his hair softly.

Everyone had settled and began to speak with each other before the nurse came in and pulled Shiro out of the room to speak with him.

"I think we'll all be great friends with Rin when he wakes up," Shiemi said with a smile.

"If you're into that goofy look of his," a girl with long purple pigtails said. Her name was Izumo Kamiki.

"He looks cool to me. Maybe we could sneak into the girls locker room together," Renzo Shima said. He had strange pink hair.

"I doubt he's smart enough to get into the academy," Ryuji Suguro huffed. He had brown hair that was dyed blonde right through the middle.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover," Konekomaru Miwa, a bald boy with glasses, lectured.

"Rin is actually a drop out," Yukio pointed out. Suguro smirked.

"I was right," the older teen said in triumph. They stayed in silence for a bit longer.

"What was your brother like?" Suguro asked. He felt a little odd visiting someone in the hospital he didn't even know, even if they were his friend's twin brother.

"Rin was...wonderful. All he's ever wanted to do was protect the ones he loves. My Father spoke to the boys who were involved with the accident. They said that a boy who had been bullying Rin for a while started to talk bad about me, and Rin attacked him because of it," Yukio explained.

"Oh.." everyone stayed silent for a while longer. Shiro walked back into the room quickly.

"Father, is something wrong?" Yukio asked.

"It's nothing," Shiro said. He sat by Rin's side and stroked his hair softly. "You know, Yukio, when you and Rin were babies, everyone was so fascinated with you. Kyodo and Maruta couldn't stop holding you two when you first came home. You two are everything to me," Shiro added.

"Is there a reason you're talking as if Rin has died?" Yukio asked.

"I was just told that the doctors want to take Rin off of life support," Shiro said. Gasps filled the room.

"You can't!" Yukio shouted. It was probably the first time Yukio had ever gotten angry like that. "He's my brother, you can't just let him die!"

"I told the doctors that if he doesn't recover by the end of January, I would sign the papers," Shiro told.

"Why would you do that?!" Yukio shouted.

"Yukio, I can't keep paying the bills for the hospital if he's never going to get better," Shiro said gently. "Would he want to be hooked up to machines for the rest of his life, or would he rather just not feel anything at all?"

"He would want his family not to give up on him!" Yukio shouted out. "Nii-san will wake up and when he does, he'll say something stupid like, 'Is dinner ready?' and everything will be like it was supposed to be!"

"The end of January is a long while away, Yukio. I'm sure he'll recover by then," Shiro said. "Otherwise I wouldn't have said so," he added as he walked out of the room.

Yukio looked to his brother. He didn't want to leave him alone, though there was no way someone could _always_ be there with him. Unless...they had more people.

"Everyone, I need your help," Yukio said suddenly.

"What with?" Suguro asked.

"If things stay the way they are, Rin won't wake up at the end of January. Which is why we need more people to interact with him. I've read that can help somehow," Yukio said.

"So, you want us to take shifts with your family on watching him?" Shima asked. Yukio nodded.

"Precisely,"

"I'm in!" Shima exclaimed with a smile.

"I might as well," Kamiki said with attitude lacing her voice.

"I want to help too," Shiemi said. Konekomaru nodded with Shiemi.

"Well, if my friends are doing it, I might as well," Suguro agreed.

"Alright, then. Thank you very much," Yukio smiled. The door opened to reveal a woman with pink and blonde hair, wearing a bikini top with some shorts.

"Hey, there, scaredy four eyes," the woman, Shura, greeted.

"Hello, Shura. So, I'm assuming that you've heard about Nii-san," Yukio said. The woman gave a nod.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner. I figured if you didn't, at least Shiro would," she said.

"We're a bit more concerned about Rin waking up at the moment," Yukio said with a glare. The others noticed the glare he gave to her, though she just returned it with a smirk.

"Still, I love the kid as much as you do." the woman gave a false pout.

"No, I don't think you do," Yukio said. "Don't pull the cute look, it doesn't work for you as well as the sexy look does,"

"So you think I'm sexy?" Shura's smirk formed into a grin.

"I never said that!" Yukio exclaimed. He cleared his throat before returning to his normal self. "Anyway, we still have to think of a schedule to watch him at. Unfortunately, once school starts again, we won't be able to do it anymore,"

"If you're talking about watching the kid, I can do it. After all, I'm not in school," Shura said.

"You won't molest him?" Yukio asked with a raised brow.

"He's underage, that's illegal," Shura said instantly.

"Fine, then you can watch Rin while we are all at school. I'll make sure every weekend that I come back to visit him," Yukio said.

Once they all configured a schedule, they sat in silence once more, just watching Rin quietly. Even though they all said they would speak to Rin, they didn't know what to say at this moment in time.

"Ms. Shura, how long have you known Yuki?" Shiemi asked quietly.

"I've been working with their Father since they were little," Shura explained.

"What is your occupation?" Shiemi continued to question.

"I'm a nun," she said. "That just had a day off at the beach," she explained her appearance. "And I'm not a very good nun," the woman laughed.

Eventually, everyone else had to return home. Maruta came and told Yukio to go home, that he would stay with Rin and read him a book. Yukio nodded and returned to his home.

"You're going to see Rin again?" Kyodo asked. Yukio had to nod. "You've been seeing him a lot more than usual,"

"I always see him this much," Yukio defended. "Besides, I want him to wake up soon. It'll be our birthday at the end of this month, and I'm not celebrating my sixteenth birthday without my twin," he was then off to the hospital where he relieved a sleepy Maruta. Yukio had decided to clean up the hospital room. The flowers that he had brought a while ago were now dead, so he threw them away. He also dusted a few of the pictures around the room that were placed when Rin was in the coma for a month.

Yukio was surprised when Shiemi walked in with a bouquet of flowers. He smiled towards her and took the flowers to place them in the now empty vase. Shiemi looked around the room to see the pictures that Yukio had been dusting.

"He looks happy," Shiemi said softly. Yukio was surprised to hear her seem so sentimental when she hadn't even met him properly.

"He was a happy person," Yukio said. He looked to see the picture that Shiemi was looking at when he was finished with the flowers. It was a picture of when they were thirteen. Rin had an arm wrapped around Yukio and was holding up two fingers. He looked scuffed up as if he had been outside all day. Yukio was a bit taller, so the stance looked uncomfortable. He was smiling as well, though looked as if he had been shocked by how hard the arm around him slapped against him. Yukio couldn't help but laugh.

"_Dad! Take a picture of us!" Rin called out. Their Father had just bought a new camera and wanted to test it out, of course the man had no idea what to test it out for. Shiro looked to the two and smiled. _

"_Alright, alright, get close now!" Shiro exclaimed. He set the camera and watched as his son slapped a forceful arm around his twin. Rin held up two fingers and his eyes closed as the camera took the picture. _

"Do you have lots of happy memories with him?" Shiemi asked.

"How can I not? He's my twin brother, we had never been separated before. He slept in, and I couldn't say goodbye to him. I had to leave and Father couldn't wake him, so I left a note since I knew I would see him later. Rin had been grounded that day, I remember because he had lost his job the day before. I wish I had stayed back to say goodbye," Yukio sighed. "There's no helping it now,"

"You'll be able to talk to him again, Yuki. I know it," Shiemi said with a bright smile.

"I'm glad you think so. I just hope he wakes up soon," Yukio said.

The two spent the rest of the day talking to each other before Yukio and Shiemi took turns reading to Rin. The younger twin eventually fell asleep in his chair.

"Rin...I know you don't know me...but..please, wake up. It would mean so much to Yukio.." Shiemi said softly in the raven haired boy's ear.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't ever worry me like that again!" Shiemi cried out, hugging Yukio and I. We both had to smile at her worry. It _was_ our fault. We wrapped our arms around her and my tail waved a bit behind me.

"_Rin...I know you don't know me...but..please, wake up. It would mean so much to Yukio.." _

That was odd. Shiemi didn't say that...it was in my head. In Shiemi's voice.

Dark blue orbs opened to see a dark room. He saw the ventilators and tubes. He heard the heart monitor. It was odd to wrap his head around.

_Is this because of Satan_? Rin thought to himself. He sat up in the bed and saw Suguro was sitting next to him in a chair, reading a book. _What's he doing here_?

Rin couldn't speak, the tube in his throat prevented him from doing so. Suguro looked up from his book and saw Rin sitting up. The older teen's eyes widened. He turned on the light that made Rin have to close his eyes again. Even though he couldn't see, Rin could hear Suguro frantically speaking.

"He's awake," he said quickly. "I don't know, he just woke up. Get over here!" Suguro exclaimed. He realized Rin's ears were probably still pretty sensitive and toned his voice down. Kid must have been scared too, since he didn't know Suguro and all.

Rin heard the phone hang up and the door open, then he noticed he was alone again. He heard a set of footsteps that sounded unfamiliar and a nurse was prodding him to open his eyes. He saw her, and he saw that Yukio had arrived with Shiro as well.

_Dad.._? Rin thought. He could feel tears stinging in his eyes, though pushed them back. He wouldn't cry in front of Suguro.

"I'm going to take out the tube," the nurse informed Shiro and Yukio. The two gave a nod and held Rin's arms down. The nurse began to slowly pull the tube out of Rin's throat. It didn't take long for him to thrash around the bed. He would've been screaming if possible.

"I'm so glad you're awake, Rin," Yukio smiled softly at his brother. He stroked his cheek softly, but noticed how Rin winced a bit when Yukio applied soft pressure to the sensitive wound on his face.

"Dad?" Rin stared at Shiro. His voice was hoarse, but he could still speak.

"I'm here, Rin," Shiro said. He took Rin in his arms. Rin clung to Shiro, and moved to make his tail attach itself to Yukio, when he noticed it wasn't there. His eyes widened and he let go of Shiro. Rin felt for his tail, but found nothing. His ears were round, and his teeth didn't have fangs either.

"What's going on?" Rin asked with more of a hoarse voice.

"You were in a coma," Yukio explained gently. His eyes couldn't have widened more in that moment. "You attacked Reiji and him and his friends attacked you back. You were in shock and went into a coma afterward," he added.

"But..." Rin stopped short for a moment. He looked to Suguro again. "Where's Shiemi and the others?" he asked.

"How do you know Shiemi?" Yukio asked quickly, his eyes widening.

"I met her in her garden, you were there," Rin said. His brows furrowed in confusion.

"Her garden?" Yukio raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't we get the doctor to look over him?" Shiro suggested.

"Good idea," Yukio said. They turned to leave before they heard Rin squeak out in protest. "What is it, Rin?"

"Don't leave me," Rin said.

"Don't worry, we'll be right down the hall. Suguro will look after you for a bit," Yukio said. He and Shiro then left. Rin looked to Suguro for a moment.

"So...what were you thinking about when you were in that coma?" Suguro asked. He was truly curious, wanting to be a doctor when he finished school, just like Yukio.

"It wasn't a coma..it wasn't a dream, it was real," Rin said sternly. "I remember the pain and everything,"

"The pain you were feeling was probably your burn," Suguro said. He held up a mirror to Rin's face and the younger teen saw the large scar across his right cheek.

"Ah.." Rin let out a shocked sound from his throat. He looked around the room to see that Maruta and Kyodo had arrived.

"Rin!" Maruta smiled. They both had smiles plastered on their faces. Even though everything was confusing as hell for the moment, Rin couldn't help but smile to those two. He hadn't seen them since the incident with the masked man!

"Hey guys," Rin smiled, his voice cracking a bit. He was hugged by the two before they remembered that Rin needed to breath and let him go. "Where's Yukio?"

"We saw him down the hall talking to a doctor. Him and Father Fujimoto are on their way back now," Kyodo said. Rin gave a nod. As if on cue, Yukio and Shiro walked into the room with a doctor. The doctor sat next to him and began to read out loud what was on the clip board.

"Rin Okumura, in a comatose state for four months, with no signs of awakening," the doctor read. "We'll have to run a few tests to see if there is any damage to the brain, and make sure that he is healthy. After we run a few tests he can go home. He should be ready to go by tomorrow. Though, we will want to get him set up with a therapist. Being in a comatose state for months on end is traumatizing. He may want someone to talk to for all the changes that has been happening around him," he added before exiting the room.

"Yukio.." Rin stared at him for a long moment. The last time he saw him, Yukio had pointed ears and fangs like he did. Though, now both of their attachments were gone.

"I'm here, Nii-san," Yukio said softly. He knelt at the bed and stroked Rin's hair. The younger of the twins was still more mature out of both the twins. Rin's gaze turned from Yukio to their Father. He was shocked to see the man, as alive as he had been before Satan's wrath took over him.

"Dad.." Rin trailed off. His gaze turned from his Father quickly and he looked down at his lap. "What's going on? I don't understand,"

"The doctor just told you. You were in a coma for four months," Yukio said.

"I'm not talking about that! I mean what happened to you and Dad?! He's alive...your ears are round again, and my tail is gone," Rin said. His voice broke and finally he couldn't talk without his voice coming out raspy. The two began to laugh.

"Always unpredictable," Yukio said. "I don't know about you, Nii-san, but I've taken baths with you before and you've never had a tail before,"

"But..you're an exorcist! Dad too! And I was training to become one," Rin argued. "I opened the Kurikara and I got my demon powers,"

With this, everyone began to laugh. Rin didn't understand what was so funny, but everyone continued to do so.

"Rin, did you watch a weird movie before you went into your coma?" Shiro asked with an amusing smile.

"I'm serious!" Rin exclaimed. His head was patted once more by Yukio and he couldn't help but shoot him a glare. Yukio pretended not to notice it, though.

"Now, now, Nii-san. It's late, you should sleep," Yukio said softly. "Suguro, you can go if you want,"

"I'll come back tomorrow to see how he's doing," Suguro said as he walked out of the room. The others found a position that was comfortable and waited.

"You know you guys can go home, right?" Rin asked.

"We're not going anywhere," Shiro said. "We want to be here for you, and take you home as soon as possible," he added. Not too long after, Rin had fallen asleep again. He didn't know why, but he felt so sleepy. You would think if he was in a coma for four months like everyone was saying, he wouldn't feel tired anymore, though he did.

In the morning, everyone came by to see Rin now awake. Shiemi, Shima, Konekomaru, Kamiki, and Suguro.

"He's awake," Shiemi smiled happily. She sat next to Rin and looked at his eyes. "They're as pretty as they are in the pictures,"

"You guys know I'm not crazy, right?" Rin asked. Everyone looked to each other for a moment.

"Nii-san thinks that he knows all of you," Yukio said. "He could write a book with the logic he is sputtering,"

"It's not lies!" Rin hissed. "I met Shiemi in her garden when she thought I was a demon. I met everyone else at the academy where I attended with you guys,"

"Nii-san, you know you didn't get into that school. You dropped out when we were finished with middle school," Yukio said calmly.

"It's _true_!" Rin exclaimed. "I got in with special permissions from the director,"

"Special permissions?" Yukio asked. Rin gave a nod. "We're going to have to get that therapist as soon as possible," he said softer, more to himself.

Rin rolled his eyes and let himself fall back onto the hospital bed. The doctor then walked in for a moment.

"We're ready for your tests," he said. Rin sat back up from the bed and looked to the doctor.

"Nothing's wrong with my brain," he said.

"It's a precaution, Mr. Okumura," the doctor sighed. "Now, let's go," he said as he unfolded a wheel chair and set it out in front of the hospital bed. When Rin made no move to get up, Shiro sighed and walked to the bed, lifting his son.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Rin exclaimed. "I don't need any damn tests!" Shiro ignored his son's protests and set him into the chair. "And I don't need a stupid wheel chair!" the doctor then moved to wheel the boy out of the room when he began to cling to his Father's sleeve. "No!" he shouted out.

"Rin, you're coming back. Now, go on. I'll be here waiting," Shiro said. Rin watched his Father speaking and didn't even notice as the doctor had pried each finger one by one off of his Father's sleeve. He was then wheeled out of the room.

"It seems my theory was right," Yukio said.

"Theory?" Suguro asked. Only Shiemi had been there when Yukio expressed his theory.

"It seems that Rin has developed his own reality during his coma. He explained it to me in full detail. It's just odd that he was able to describe all of you as well," Yukio said.

"So, why is he unnaturally clingy to Father Fujimoto?" Maruta asked.

"He told me that Father died the day I left for school," Yukio said. "He told me that when he was in a fight, Reiji had tried to burn his face, but he burst into blue flames. He said Father had saved him and took him home only to be possessed by Satan, and Father killed himself trying to protect Rin,"

"How strange.." Kyodo trailed off.

"I just hope he understands soon," Yukio said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**yi(Guest): This story has got to be one of the funniest AnE plots ive ever read but if  
it really was all a dream, what about Kuro ;-;  
im sure Rin would really miss him**

**I have thought about what you said before, and I decided to include Kuro's whereabouts in this chapter. After all, what would Blue Exorcist be without little Kuro by Rin's side? **

* * *

"He is ready to go home," the doctor explained. "Though, he won't be accustomed to some things, such as eating spicy or greasy foods, so make sure to keep an eye on him,"

"Yes sir," Yukio said. He watched as Rin laid on the hospital bed, half asleep. Shiro was dressing him into a pair of jeans and a blue sweat-shirt. They had both noticed that they were the same clothes that Rin was wearing the day Rin had been burned. Shiro then lifted his son, carrying him carefully.

"Ready to go?" Shiro asked Yukio. The younger twin gave a nod. Maruta and Kyodo had already left to get things ready for Rin when he got home, and the others had left so not to disturb the Father and his sons. They left with Kyodo and Maruta to help with getting things ready.

They walked to the monastery and were met with everyone there casually. Shiemi had squealed out an, 'Aw', when she saw Shiro holding Rin.

"I'm going to take Rin to his room," Shiro said. He carried the teen to his room and laid him on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed that occupied the room. Rin stirred a bit when Shiro placed a blanket over him.

"Dad..?" he mumbled.

"Sh, Rin. Don't worry, I'm here. If you need anything, we'll all be downstairs," Shiro said. He moved to leave when he felt a hand clinging to his coat.

"I'll come too," Rin said.

"You're tired," Shiro said.

"I'm coming," Rin repeated. He stood from the bed, though was wobbly at first. He hadn't stood in a long time, according to the doctors. Shiro couldn't stop his son as he stood from the bed and latched onto his arm. The man sighed, but didn't protest as he lead the teen to everyone else.

"Nii-san, you're awake," Yukio smiled. Even if Rin was delusional, it was still better than watching him on a hospital bed, not knowing if he would ever wake up.

"Uh huh," Rin mumbled. He rubbed his eyes a bit, though continued to have a hand clinging to Shiro.

"What should we have to eat?" Kyodo asked. "We wanted to make Sukiyaki, but the doctor did say something about being careful of what you eat,"

"I'll cook!" Rin suddenly burst into happiness and was wide awake. Everyone blinked for a short minute.

"Nii-san, you need to be careful about the things you do. Your body still needs time to adjust," Yukio said. "Look, you can hardly walk," he commented.

"Shut up," Rin said. He moved to go into the kitchen and was blocked by Yukio.

"No, Nii-san," the brunette said sternly. Rin frowned and pushed past him to get into the kitchen.

"I can cook. I'm fine," Rin said. He had gotten out the ingredients for Sukiyaki quickly and began to cook before anyone could do anything.

"I'm sure he's fine," Shiro gave a sigh. "Besides, we can't stop him from doing something he wants," As if it was destined to be, Rin had cooked Sukiyaki just like he normally did. It was as if he was told to be a chef by God himself.

"Try that and tell me I shouldn't be cooking!" Rin exclaimed with happiness. It was the most happy he had been in months, and he realized it probably had something to do with Shiro being alive. Everyone sat down to eat after Rin set the table.

"What the hell? It's delicious!" Suguro exclaimed with shock written all over his face.

"His wife will have no chance.." Shima muttered to himself, with the same shocked expression written.

"You're a very good cook, Okumura," Konekomaru gave a smile.

Yukio laughed. "It's the only thing he does well," Rin couldn't do anything but watch in fascination. This night was so similar to the night before everyone found out he was a demon. So similar...

Rin was awoken when everyone was leaving. Apparently he had fallen asleep at the dinner table, something he had done many times before. Shiro had placed him in his bed and was now being awoken.

"Nii-san, come say goodbye to everyone," Yukio said. Rin sat up with his brother's help and walked to the others.

"Bye," Rin mumbled, rubbing his right eye with the back of his hand. Everyone had a laugh at the teen's childish action before they said their goodbyes and left.

"Come on, Nii-san, let's go to bed," Yukio said. He helped Rin back to their bedroom. Yukio undressed Rin and put him in his pajama pants. Rin didn't own any pajama pants, having always slept in boxers, so Yukio put him in his own pair. He changed his sweat-shirt and put him in a plain white t-shirt.

"Yukio.." Rin mumbled a bit. He then fell asleep. Yukio dressed in his own night clothing before climbing onto the top bunk and falling asleep.

"Wakey wakey!" Shiro called out with a smirk. Rin didn't miss this part of having his Dad alive at all. Though, it wasn't as bad as not having him alive. Rin sat up and rubbed at his eyes.

"No, Daddy, not ready," Rin grumbled. He shook away the childish words quickly when his Father had begun to laugh. "I'm up," he glared, standing from bed.

"Breakfast is at the table. Yukio has to go back to school this afternoon, so make sure to say your goodbyes," Shiro said. He then left. Rin walked out of the room, not bothering to change out of his boxers and t-shirt. He didn't have anything that the guys didn't see before.

"What's for breakfast?" Rin grumbled as he walked out of the room. His eyes were slitted with sleepiness and he wasn't really ready to be awake.

"We have eggs and bacon," Maruta said. Rin didn't bother to reply, though just nodded instead. He sat at the table and got himself some food.

"Yukio, you're leaving to go to the academy later, right?" Kyodo asked. Yukio gave a nod. "Make sure that you bring all your books back. You brought some when you came here to see Rin,"

"I'll be sure to do that," Yukio said.

"You're going to the academy?" Rin asked. Yukio gave yet another nod. "I'll go with you!" he exclaimed. If he had a tail right now, it would be wagging.

"You know you can't, Nii-san. You're not a student," Yukio said.

"Does that matter?" Rin asked. "Shouldn't there be something like, big brother privileges?"

"Nii-san, even if that existed, we wouldn't qualify because no one else sees you as my older brother. They see us as twins," Yukio sighed. "You've known I had to go to the academy since we ended middle school,"

"But I went with you! I went with you to train to become an exorcist and it turned out that you were the teacher of the cram school!" Rin exclaimed.

Yukio could only sigh harder. "We really need to get that therapist soon.."

"The doctor informed me that we would start his sessions this evening," Shiro informed Yukio.

"That's good. I don't want to leave Nii-san like this, though," Yukio said.

"You know that you have to continue with your studies. Don't worry, you know I would never let anything happen to him," Shiro added.

"It's not something I made up!" Rin exclaimed. He opened his mouth to protest further when Maruta shoved a fork of eggs in his mouth.

"Eat up, don't waste your energy arguing such nonsense," Maruta said.

"You could write a book with everything that's sputtering out of your mouth," Kyodo commented. Rin frowned deeply and leaned his head on the table. It was obvious that no one was going to believe him, even though what he said was the truth. To him, at least.

"Make sure to bring Kuro for a visit next time," Shiro said. Rin jumped at this, Kuro.

"Where's Kuro?!" he asked quickly. The teen didn't think about it before, but he was really missing the cat, and knew he wouldn't want to be away from him any longer.

"Kuro's at my dorm for now. It's easier to have him with me and watch him than it is for him to be here with you and Father and Father having to watch the _two_ of you," Yukio said.

"He doesn't need to _watch_ me," Rin said with a frown. He thought for a minute. "Does he?"

"The doctor warned me to keep an eye on you. He said something about you not being able to react well to the changes and possibly hurting yourself and others," Shiro explained with a frown. He knew that Rin wouldn't like that one bit.

"That asshole!" Rin shouted and stood from the chair. Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. Now, we have to prepare for the service. It's starting in a few hours," Shiro said. "Did you want to help, Yukio, or are you busy packing for school?"

"Well, I was going to start packing, but I can help," Yukio said.

"No, no, you pack. Rin can help me," Shiro said with a smile. Rin looked up to his Father. How he missed the days when he would help his Father with the services.

"Alright," Rin said. Shiro was quite shocked that he didn't give a protest. The two moved on to find what Shiro would say during the service. Yukio and Rin both attended the service before Yukio got his things ready to go.

"I'm off, now," Yukio said. Rin looked up from the sofa where he had been reading a book of manga.

"We'll see you later, Yukio. Make sure to stop by sometime," Shiro said with a smirk.

"No!" everyone turned their gaze to Rin. In a flurry, the manga was thrown onto the ground and Rin was latching onto his younger brother's waist. Despite being the older twin, he was surprisingly shorter. "I don't want you to leave, Yukio!"

Even though Rin hadn't though about it until now, he had never been separated from his brother for more than a length of a couple hours. There was the one time when Yukio couldn't hadn't come home for the night when he was introduced as Paladin, though they met early in the day.

"Nii-san, you know I have to go," Yukio said. He patted Rin's head softly, trying to comfort him slightly so he could get away.

"No! I don't want you to go!" Rin shouted out. The other men were shocked to see tears out of the corners of Rin's eyes, and eventually the tears flooded down the teen's cheeks.

"Come now, Rin, Yukio has to go," Shiro said. He placed his arms underneath Rin's armpits and lifted him off of Yukio. "Stop making such a fuss about nothing. He'll come visit soon,"

"No! I can't be away from him!" Rin continued to cry out and reach for Yukio.

"Yukio, just go. Leave him to me," Shiro said. Yukio hated to leave his brother like this. Crying, begging for him to stay, but he had to go. If he didn't, what would he make of himself. He gave a sigh and painfully left Rin like that.

"Yukio!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I totally tried to do eight pages, but only managed seven. I'm exhausted and have an orthodontist appointment tomorrow, so I have to leave it at this! Reviews are appreciated! **

* * *

"Yukio! No, please!" Rin continued to cry out. He struggled against his Father's grip, but eventually wasted his energy and had to calm. He gave soft little sniffles now and then, turning his gaze from everyone.

"It's alright, Rin. You'll see Yukio again. He'll come home soon," Shiro said. "Now, let's get you ready to go,"

"Go? Where?" Rin asked with a broken voice.

"You have a therapy session in an hour. We have to get going," Shiro said. He helped Rin off of the couch and pushed him to go into the bathroom for a shower. "Get a move on," he said. Rin couldn't help but oblige.

The teen came out of the shower after washing everything. He dressed into a black t-shirt, his white jacket, and some black jeans that happened to have a chain hanging from the belt loops. He put on his white sneakers while staring at Yukio's side of the closet.

It was nearly empty, something that broke Rin's heart. He couldn't stand being left behind by his twin. The older Okumura held Yukio's shirt close. He could smell the scent of Yukio on it. And not in a creepy way, either.

"Rin! Let's get a move on!" Shiro exclaimed. He walked into the room not a second later. He noticed Rin's actions and let out a sigh. "Rin, he's not gone forever. He'll be back for the weekend, and he'll be bringing Kuro along as well,"

"I know.." Rin trailed off slightly. He did feel a bit better, knowing that Yukio would be coming back, but it didn't change anything about him not being here _now_.

"Come on. We're going to be late as it is," Shiro said. He took Rin by the hand and lead him towards the building that Rin knew was where he would be wasting the next hour of his life.

"Do I have to do this?" Rin asked. Shiro nodded.

"You keep telling these crazy stories to us. You might as well tell them to a therapist. Maybe he'll make it better," Shiro said.

"It's not crazy stories! They're true, old man!" Rin exclaimed.

"Now you sound a lot like your old self," Shiro smirked. Rin couldn't help but frown and look down at his shoes as he walked. He could still feel the slight stinging of the mark on his cheek, though it wasn't that bad. He had felt a hell of a lot worse as an exorcist.

They arrived shortly after the conversation and Shiro signed Rin in while he waited in a chair. Shiro read a book while Rin looked around the room with a groan. He didn't see anyone he recognized, maybe it was a good thing.

"Okumura Rin, please come in," a voice called out. Nothing sounded familiar. The teen looked up to see a bald man with a little mustache that could hardly be classified as one. He looked for some sort of a name on the man and only found one.

Suguro Tatsuma.

Rin's eyes bulged out of his head. That was Suguro's Dad! Why would _he _be a therapist? Wasn't he some sort of a priest like his own Father? It was eery that Rin would be forced to spill his guts to the Father of a classmate that he wasn't too fond of.

Rin looked to Shiro for support, but was only urged to go on in. He gulped loudly and stood from the chair he occupied, walking into the office that the man lead him to. He continued to frown as he was told to sit down on the chair that sat in front of the desk.

"So, what are you classified to do, anyway?" Rin asked with attitude lingering in his voice.

"Well, as a therapist, I'm classified to work with others and help them come to peace with their issues they may have, and help fix them if I can. Though, I was specifically instructed to help you come to terms with what you believe was your life during your coma," old man Suguro said.

"It wasn't a dream or anything. That's what everyone's been telling me," Rin said.

"You can trust me, Mr. Okumura. We don't even have to talk unless you're comfortable," he said. Rin thought for a long moment before he finally asked the question everyone asks when faced with a therapist.

"All of this is confidential, right?" he asked quickly. He was returned with a nod and physically relaxed. "It's not a dream, though,"

"Rin, dreams are very unlikely in a coma. You would have to have been in a light coma, and people who are in comas for four months are not in light ones," old man Suguro responded.

"So...you agree with me?" Rin asked.

"I never said I didn't, and I never said I did. I just want you to trust me with everything you feel you want to tell," old man Suguro said. "Now, we have an hour to kill, and if you ever want to talk, I've given your Father my number," Rin could only nod.

"Well..alright..." Rin trailed off.

"Would you like to tell me about your...not dream?" the man asked with a kind smile. Rin couldn't help but to be pulled in by such a smile. After all, who else could he tell? This man was qualified to listen to his problems.

"I..guess.." he trailed once more before speaking once more. "I'm the son of Satan. No one believes me, but I am. My Father was killed by him too, and I had a tail with blue flames, and fangs, and pointy ears. My brother had them too! Though...when Shiemi hugged me..I woke up.." Rin trailed off when he pondered on everything that happened before he woke.

"I see.." the man trailed off as well.

"It's weird because everyone hear was there. Suguro, Shima, Konekomaru, Kamiki, and Shiemi. It was weird!" Rin exclaimed. His eyebrows furrowed as he continued to think. After the hour was up, Rin left the room with heavy thoughts weighing on his mind. What would happen now?

He had no one that actually believed him. Hell, the old man therapist didn't even believe him. He just agreed with everything he said because if he didn't, he would get fired. Rin was sure that it would be more lively next time, though.

"Rin, how did it go?" Shiro asked as he stood from his chair.

"I guess it was alright," Rin said, his frown not fading.

"See? I told you everything would be fine," Shiro said with a smile. He brought Rin into a warm hug. "I almost believed you wouldn't wake up," he said softly, though Rin could pick it up. The teen wrapped his arms around his Father before they left.

"Oh, I forgot, Yukio called while you were inside," Shiro informed him. Rin's eyes widened.

"And you didn't tell me?!" he exclaimed. He reached for his Father's cell phone. "Let me talk to him!" he continued to shout out. Shiro held his cell phone far out of Rin's reach.

"Calm down," Shiro sighed. "He's in class right now. I told him to call when he gets back to the dorms, telling him that I knew you would want to talk,"

"Good," Rin said, his frown regained it's place on his head. He hadn't even noticed it, but he actually held hands with his Father the entire walk back to the monastery. "So, what should I make for dinner tonight?" he asked.

"No, no. You're still recovering from everything. I want you to relax, I'll make my awesome curry for dinner," Shiro said. Rin groaned, but couldn't argue. After all, he was lucky that he got to cook the night prior.

"Do you still not believe me?" Rin asked softly.

"About?" Shiro asked in return. It was spoken so suddenly, he had no idea what his son was talking about.

"About everything that I said happened. Do you believe me?" Rin asked once more, elaborating what he wanted to ask. He visibly tensed when his Father let out a disappointed sigh.

"Rin, if you want to talk about that, call your therapist," Shiro said. Rin looked away from his Father, knowing that the man didn't want to talk about it any longer. He felt as if Shiro was disappointed that he didn't recover at all, even if it was the first day.

"You're treating me like a mental patient," Rin frowned.

"I'm just worried about you is all," Shiro said.

"I know you are, but you could be a little supportive. I have no idea what the hell is going on, and everything is different! You're alive, I don't have a tail, Shiemi has no idea who I am!" Rin could have gone on and on, forever, but was cut short when they arrived to the monastery, only to see Shura there.

"Hey, kiddy's awake!" Shura said, giving a goofy grin. Rin couldn't help but believe that she was under the influence, obviously drunk. By the sign of the beer can in her hand, his suspicion was confirmed.

"He woke yesterday," Shiro said, giving a smirk. All signs from the tense conversation was gone, except the fact that Rin was still tensed.

"Where did you run off to, anyway? I wanted to see you!" Shura exclaimed. She gave a pout of mock disappointment, something that was smirked upon by the old man.

"Rin had to see his therapist," he told.

"So he's finally cracked," Shura said, mock serious.

"Shut up!" Rin growled. "What would you know, you're just a big breasted bitch with a bad dye job!" he shouted out.

"Rin!" Shiro exclaimed. He was about to scold his son when the teen ran up the stairs to go to his room. The older man sighed. "When will that boy ever learn?"

"He'll be up on his feet in no time. He's just gotta get used to the fact that life has moved on without him," Shura said with a smirk.

"I suppose," Shiro said. He decided to spare her the details of Rin's dream. More of a hallucination.

Rin had run up to his bedroom, though walked out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. He looked directly in the mirror, seeing his face wasn't what it used to be.

His raven hair was the same, maybe a bit messier from all the stress. His dark blue eyes seemed more panicked and stressed, though. Underneath his right cheek, a burn scar from a burning metal pipe lay. It didn't take long for him to realize what happened.

_Without my flames activating, Reiji actually succeeded in burning me_, he thought to himself.

His fingers lightly ran over the scar, and he could feel a tingle, with a hint of stinging pain. He ignored it before moving on to other attachments. His ears were no longer pointed, and his teeth had no fangs to show. He really was a different person.

A human.

Rin groaned when he felt a sudden sleepiness waving over him. Why was he sleeping so much? Rin would have to tell his Father about it, maybe he could help. Not right now, though. He was probably still pissed at him for yelling at Shura.

Rin moved to his bedroom to lay in his bed and fall asleep. He wished his tail was still with him so it could wrap around his whole body. Maybe he could have provided himself somewhat of comfort through the appendage.

* * *

"Come now, Rin, don't be so picky. You never were a picky eater before, don't be a picky eater now," Shiro scolded.

"I'm not being picky," Rin frowned. "I just don't feel like eating for some reason,"

"Don't make me call the doctor, Rin," Shiro threatened.

"Go ahead," Rin called him on, a glare forming on his face. _You shouldn't be so hostile, Rin. He's your Father, and you've finally gotten him back. Be nicer!_ The glare immediately faded away.

"Very well, then!" Shiro took out his cell phone and called the doctor. He wasn't on the phone for more than a minute when he frowned, said his goodbye, and hung up. "Looks like a loss of appetite is normal,"

"Good. Now, can I call Yukio?" Rin asked with a slight whine tinging his voice.

"I told you, Rin. Yukio will call when he gets back to the dorms," Shiro said. As if on cue, the phone began to ring. It was the phone that was connected to the hook instead of Shiro's cell, so Rin lunged and reached it first.

"Hello? Hey, Yukio! I've missed you so much, when are you coming home?!" Rin asked hastily. He hadn't seen his brother in almost a full day, he was getting anxious. The others watched in slight amusement and worry.

"What do you mean, not until this weekend? Yeah, I know. Yeah, he told me. Everything went fine. Yeah, I know. Alright, I will. Fine. Here," Rin said, thrusting the phone to his Father. The cord stretched and Rin returned to his bedroom.

* * *

Yukio walked to the train station with a slightly uneasy feeling in his stomach. He knew that his brother would miss him, but why would he miss him this much? They were twins, but surely they had been separated before.

Well, maybe not for such a long time, but Rin was fine when he was going to the school before he fell into a coma. Maybe it was just effects, he though. Surely this was just a side affect to being in the coma for so long.

The younger twin found himself pondering more and more about his other half as he tried to read on the train. When he realized he wouldn't be able to read, the teen placed his book in his school bag.

Yukio walked to the dorm he shared with Ryuji Suguro. He placed his bag down, and noticed that Suguro was still in the room.

"How is it?" the older teen asked.

"Having Nii-san awake? Well...it's interesting.." Yukio trailed off. He sat on his bed and saw the small cat, Kuro, that walked over the him. The cat was black, and the end of it's one tail was golden. The cat rubbed himself against Yukio's legs, a purr emitting from it.

"Is he still going on about that dream?" Suguro asked.

"Well, yes, but Nii-san is getting help from a therapist. Maybe then he'll be better," Yukio said. "He keeps denying that it's a dream, and I don't know if I believe him or not. Dreams aren't common during coma's but.." he trailed off.

"I wonder how he did know about us.." Suguro thought carefully.

"Maybe he heard us talking when we were all visiting him. It's not uncommon for that to happen. He could have taken your personalities from how you spoke, and deduced who was who. Nii-san usually doesn't pay that much attention, but with nothing else to do, he might have," Yukio explained.

"I'm sure. So, are you going to see him this weekend?" Suguro asked.

"Yes, I'm going to be bringing Kuro to see him. Father hasn't seen him in a long while, and I'm sure Rin could use a friend right now. I might leave Kuro there with him for the week until I can get him again," Yukio said.

"You do know how much your transportation every week is going to cost, right?" Suguro asked.

"It's a small price to pay for Nii-san's happiness. Besides, I can just get a job if worse comes to worse," Yukio said with a smile plastered on his face.

"If you get a job, you won't be able to continue with your studies as much, and you might get kicked out of here. Both of us are here on scholarship, I wouldn't want to loose you to your brother," Suguro told. "You're going to have to deal with him not seeing you as much," he added.

"Well...Nii-san was so upset when I left today. I'll have to have him see me for a while longer before leaving him for a longer amount of time. He was so clingy today, he cried when I left. I feel terrible.." the younger teen trailed off.

"He can't have you forever," Suguro said. "Brothers your age shouldn't be this close anyway, it'll only lead to trouble in the future," he added.

"I can't just leave him crying, Suguro. I'll have to see him this weekend and continue to see him often," Yukio persuaded. It didn't work.

"Why do you feel the need to be near him so badly?" Suguro asked.

"I get too stressed out whenever I see him like that, Suguro. He was boarder line hysterical. I get concerned, and I still can't get rid of the feeling in my stomach about it," Yukio explained. "What if he does something stupid because I'm not there?"

"He's fine. He'll be fine with your Dad there. You'll see him again, just not right now. Focus on your studies. You can focus on him this weekend, but after that, don't go back for a while longer. Go back this weekend, then wait two weeks before going back," Suguro said.

"I suppose you're right. Oh, wow, it's nearly dinner," Yukio said as he looked at his watch.

"You wanna go to the cafeteria?" Suguro asked. Yukio shook his head no.

"I need to call Father and Nii-san. I promised I would," Yukio said. Suguro rolled his eyes before muttering something sounding like, 'suit yourself', and leaving.

He picked up his cell phone, calling the monastery after dialing the number. There was a ring for a moment. He listened to the words leaving his brother's mouth before responding.

"Not until this weekend, Nii-san," he waited for his brother to speak once more. "Do you understand? Father already told you. How did the therapy go? Did you remember to brush your teeth before bed? Brush your teeth," he ordered.

Yukio was returned with a groan before the phone was handed to his Father. "Hello, Father. Is Nii-san alright? What did the therapist say? Has he been doing alright without me? Make sure you check on him during the night. I don't want him to run away or anything stupid. He may know the directions to the academy," the other told.

"Thank you for looking after him, Father. Yes, I know. Goodnight, Father," he then hung up the phone before going to the cafeteria to meet up with Suguro.

* * *

"Yes, he's fine. The therapist told me he couldn't get him to talk too much today. It was only the first visit, they shouldn't expect much for a little while. I got him to calm down, so he's alright for now. A little anxious for you to get home, though. I will, don't worry. It's my job to look after him, Yukio, you're both my sons. Goodnight, Yukio," Shiro chuckled as he hung up the phone.

He watched where Rin had ran to his room. Shiro knew he was doing all he could for his oldest son for the time being. It was only a matter of time, though. Only a matter of time before he broke, and it was over.

Shiro walked into the bedroom that his sons shared together for fifteen years. He could see Rin, sleeping in his clothing that he had worn all day. His chest rising and falling in peaceful slumber. It took a moment for Shiro to listen to the boy's breathing to indicate that he wasn't feigning sleep.

Satisfied, Shiro walked out of the room to finish dinner with the others. He checked on his son once more before bed, and woke in the middle of the night to check on him again.

All was well for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**I've put a lot more line breaks this time. I didn't want anyone to get confused. If it looks too cluttered like this, let me know. **

* * *

The light patter of feet filled the monastery. Shiro wasn't expecting to be woken in the middle of the night by his son. He had just checked on him, what could possibly be wrong?

Shiro sat up from his bed, and reached for his glasses. Upon placing them on is red eyes, he saw his eldest son standing in the doorway of his bedroom. He had a pillow that was being clutched tightly in his arms, and the Father couldn't fathom what he was doing.

"Rin?" Shiro asked. His voice was sleep filled, already having to have gotten up to check on him just minutes ago. He heard the light sniffles and looked closer to see the tears running down Rin's cheeks. "What's wrong?" he asked softer.

Rin was quiet for a long moment before he finally whimpered out, "I had a nightmare," this made Shiro think for a moment. His son had never come to him before when he had nightmares. Hell, he didn't even ever know that Rin _had_ nightmares.

Shiro assumed that the reason that Rin was having nightmares had something to do with his coma, and how he wasn't recovering as well as he should have been.

"Come here, Rin," Shiro called him over. Rin walked closer to the bed, and Shiro had him lay on the bed. His arms wrapped around Rin as he stroked his hair softly. "It's alright," he said softly.

Rin's sniffles continued, though died down as his Father stroked his hair and wrapped his arms around him. He was actually comfortable being with Shiro. Not that there was any doubt in his mind.

How could he just go from being a hero, defeating Satan, to suddenly returning to his old life. His old life of being a drop out that can't hold down a job.

* * *

The morning came and Rin woke with Shiro staring at him. Shiro was fully dressed and sitting in a chair as he continued to watch him. The man couldn't take his eyes off of his eldest son.

"Dad?" Rin asked with a groan. He sat up in bed to see his Father watching him with worry tainting his red orbs. "Is something wrong?" he asked softer.

"Nothing's wrong, Rin," Shiro calmed him. He couldn't take his eyes off his son, who was finally awake. It seemed as if a miracle had appeared. It was indeed a blessing that graced them with it's presence.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rin asked. He was confused, and a bit worried for his Father. What was wrong to make him stare like that?

"You're awake. I'm so glad, my son," Shiro said with a smile. He brought his arms around Rin's body and held him close. "I'm so happy you're awake,"

"I'm glad you're alive, Dad," Rin said. He continued to hug his old man before realizing that his tail was missing. He would have wagged it with joy if it was still there.

Rin was let go and told that lunch was ready. He had slept in, and it was only Monday. That meant he had such a long time until Yukio came back. Almost an entire week! He had to groan before dressing and walking to the dining table.

He ate his breakfast in silence. It was lunch for everyone else, and they were all speaking of something random that happened. Rin hadn't been there to see. So, he was suddenly surprised when Maruta asked him how he was doing.

"Huh?" Rin jumped a bit. He hadn't expected to be asked anything, only to eat in silence.

"How have you been doing? Adjusting to everything," Maruta asked. Everyone stared at him, waiting for an answer. After a long moment of silence, Rin finally responded.

"Um..it's fine, I guess.." Rin trailed off. Shiro raised an eyebrow to the statement, not believing that Rin was fine.

"Do you need to call your therapist?" the man asked. Rin furiously shook his head.

"I don't need a therapist!" Rin exclaimed. He stood from the table, abandoning his food before walking to the restroom. He stared at himself for a long moment.

His hand grazed the scar once more, it had been doing so ever since it had been there. Once again, there was a slight tingling sensation that Rin didn't find enjoyable. He then turned to where his tail would be located.

When he tried to move the appendage, it wasn't there. It made him so angry, though knew there was no way he could possibly make it come back. He lost a whole appendage! Even if it wasn't as important as his arms and legs, he still missed it.

"Rin?" a voice spoke as a knock rang on the door. It was Shiro. Rin gave a soft groan, but couldn't protest before opening the door.

"What?" Rin asked, though without the hostility tainting his voice.

"Rin, your brother wanted me to ask you. Are you..do you need..are you hurting yourself?" Shiro asked gently, placing a hand on his shorter son's shoulder. The dark blue eyes of the elder twin grew wide.

"W-What?!" Rin shouted suddenly. He backed away from his Father for a moment before responding. "No! I couldn't possibly do that,"

"Will you show me your wrists?" Shiro asked. He knew there were plenty possibilities as to _how_ his son could be hurting himself. Of course, Rin wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, and knew he would probably choose the most common way of kicking the bucket.

"Fine," Rin said with frustration tainting his voice. He slid the sleeves of his long sleeved shirt up and Shiro found that there were no traces of him hurting himself in any way.

"Are there other ways you're doing to hurt yourself?" Shiro asked.

"Dad, if I knew other ways to hurt myself, you would know it," Rin said with a roll of his eyes. The Father chuckled before leaving the restroom. Yukio was worried for nothing, Rin could never hurt himself. He had always been optimistic about his life, knowing what great importance it was.

"Don't worry, Yukio, your suspicion was incorrect," Shiro cackled into the phone. It was hilarious to find his youngest son wrong for once. He was also relieved, not ever wanting his son to go through such a thing.

"I know, Yukio. Don't worry, we're going to therapy right now. No, it's a surprise. Yes, I've heard of surprise visits to therapist offices! Besides, the therapist knows we'll be there, Rin doesn't," Shiro then said his goodbyes before he hung up the phone.

"Get a move on!"

* * *

Yukio woke for the day after a peaceful night of sleep. It had probably been his first peaceful not of sleep in a long time. The teen was glad that his brother was out of his coma, though the doctor had to see him Friday afternoon to make sure they were in the clear.

A thought had struck the younger twin when he was brushing his teeth. He was eying the razor that sat in front of him. It was Suguro's, no doubt. Yukio hadn't needed to shave, and probably wouldn't for a long time.

_Could Rin be trying to hurt himself_? Yukio thought to himself. It hadn't been a sudden though, he had been considering it since before he went into a coma. After the elder twin fell into his coma, Yukio cast away the thought, more worried about his brother awakening.

Though, now that he was awake, the thought had been creeping up on Yukio all night. It had now followed him into the morning, just when he was getting ready to return to class.

As Yukio got dressed, he noticed Suguro had already left for class. He was always leaving early, though Yukio usually went with him, ready to study at the library together. He cast away the thought of Suguro as he picked up the phone and dialed his home number.

"Father, is Nii-san hurting himself?" Yukio asked quickly. He could tell by the sound of his Father clearing his throat that he was shocked, and hadn't even considered such an action.

"_Yukio...I'll go ask him_," Shiro said quickly. He placed the phone down for a moment before walking to the restroom where Rin had run off to.

Yukio waited for a long moment, wanting to know the answer to his assumption. It wasn't every day that a twin thought of his brother possibly hurting himself. How would they know, anyway? What if he didn't leave good enough tracks?

When Yukio was told he was wrong, the younger twin had never been happier to learn he was wrong about something. He didn't know if he could help his brother beyond the point of resorting to such an action.

"Thank goodness, I was so worried. Does he know he has an appointment today? I don't think Nii-san will be too happy," Yukio said. The two said their goodbyes as he looked at the time.

"Oh, no, I'm late!" he exclaimed, grabbing his school bag and running out of the dorm.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Rin asked. He blinked twice as he asked, and Shiro wrapped an arm around his neck, almost as if he were putting him in a headlock.

"It's a surprise!" Shiro exclaimed. Rin scrunched his eyebrows together. A surprise from his Father meant trouble. It wasn't as if Shiro hadn't given Rin and Yukio good surprises before, it was just that their Father was terrible at surprising with locations.

"I don't even want to know, then," Rin said with a frown. He was lead to the familiar path of where his therapist was. Rin couldn't believe it, his Father was taking him back there without any permission!

"Surprise!" Shiro exclaimed as he lead the teen in the office. He admitted it, the man wanted his son to get better quickly. He had expected Rin to awaken from his coma and say something stupid before they would all go back to their normal lives, without this hassle.

Shiro had to accept that that just wasn't going to happen. Rin had missed out on four months of his life, and he would have to catch up. Especially since he claims to be having those _dreams_. The dreams that Shiro forbid him to speak of without his therapist present.

The man had seen how that could be wrong. He knew that Rin needed the moral support of his family, and the Father really truly wanted to give that support. It was just hard on him, Yukio, the others, but if anything, it was hard on Rin. Everyone understood that completely.

"Has anything been different since our meeting yesterday?" old man Suguro asked with a clip board in hand, ready to write down anything he deems appropriate.

"Well, my Dad asked me if I was hurting myself today. I had a nightmare last night, and Yukio won't be coming home until this weekend," Rin said with an exaggerated groan.

"One at a time. How exactly did your Father ask you if you were hurting yourself?" he asked.

"I was in the bathroom and he came to my room, wanting to check my wrists," Rin said. The man raised his eyebrow.

"Were you hurting yourself?" Suguro asked.

"Are you kidding?" Rin deadpanned. He slid up the sleeves of his shirt and showed off his clean wrists, and how scar free they were.

"That's good. So, what was your nightmare about?" the man moved onto the next topic.

"Well..it was about something that happened a little bit ago. All my friends were telling me they hated me, how I was a demon spawn, and I should be executed by the Vatican," Rin admitted. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he had to get the words out of his mouth. He had to tell someone.

"Good, good. Why do you think you had this nightmare?" old man Suguro asked. He wrote a few things on his clip board before Rin decided to answer him, being hesitant at first.

"I don't know..it just doesn't seem like anyone is really being on my side. Dad won't let me tell him anything about my 'dream' as he calls it, and Yukio's gone.." Rin trailed off.

"How about you write down everything that you want to say in a notebook?" the man suggested. Rin raised an eyebrow when he was handed a spiral notebook. "Just take all your feelings, and write them into this," he instructed.

"Like a diary?" Rin asked with a grimace. The man chuckled.

"You don't have to call it a diary. Call it something masculine, like a journal, or a log. Write your own private thoughts that only you want to read. Maybe it'll help you cope, and eventually you could let someone like your Father, or I read it,"

"Or Yukio.." Rin trailed off.

"Ah, Yukio, he's your brother, right? Your twin brother," the man had his question confirmed with a nod. "Alright, so why are you so anxious about him being gone?"

"Yukio and I weren't supposed to be apart. I was supposed to go to True Cross with him. He left me..he left me and went to the academy all by himself!" Rin lashed out.

"Good, it's alright to get those feelings of anger out," old man Suguro said. Rin stood and continued to rant before falling back down to the chair and having a good cry. A good cry that he had deserved.

The man walked over and pat Rin on the back, saying soft comforting words.

"This is what you should write in your journal. It's alright to cry, even while you're writing," Suguro said. Rin gave a nod and soon enough, their time was up. Suguro had given instructions to write in his journal whenever he felt angry like that again.

* * *

"Your face looks a little red," Shiro commented.

"It's nothing," Rin said quickly. His face reddened even more as your face lit up in a blush. His face was already red enough from his crying, now he just added to it. Nothing more was said during the walk home.

"Rin! Yukio's on the phone!" a feminine voice called out, revealing itself as Shura. She held out the phone to Rin as he ran over to pick it up.

"Yukio! When are you coming home? I know I already asked. That's what you said last time. Yeah, I went. No, I'm not. Yeah, I guess it helped," Rin thought for a long moment before adding quietly, "I had a nightmare last night.."

There was a pause from everyone in the room as they listened in on the conversation. It only made Rin more embarrassed, as he had said it quietly to hide it from others. He couldn't take the phone to another room since it was a cord phone.

"I'll have to tell you about it when we get privacy. When you get back. I want you to come home already," Rin slightly whined. Without warning, his eyes widened and he slammed the phone onto the hook. He ran to his bedroom, leaving everyone a bit startled.

* * *

"Nii-san," Yukio greeted with a smile upon his face. "You asked this yesterday, Nii-san. This weekend. Did you go to therapy today? Have you...been hurting yourself? Did the therapy help today?" Yukio continued to ask his brother questions and answer his brother's questions.

Suguro looked to see Yukio on the phone. Instead of studying, the younger teen was on the phone with his brother. It racked Ryuji's nerves to see his roommate act as if he didn't even care about his grades.

"What was your nightmare about?" Yukio asked quickly. He tried to sound calmer than he was, though the younger twin was sure that panic had crept into his voice somehow. His worries were calmed somewhat when Rin said he would tell him later.

"I might not be coming back this weekend, Rin," Yukio said, acting on Suguro's words. He finished his sentence, and didn't even get another word in when the phone was slammed against the hook. He sighed. "Are you happy, Suguro?"

"Very," the older teen smirked. "Now, let's actually focus on our studies," the two then went on to do their studies in silence as Yukio's thoughts were continuously clouded by his older half.

* * *

"What was that about?" Shiro asked. He didn't know what to make of the scene that just played out in front of him. When he turned to the others, they all shrugged. Shiro decided not to let this go on and picked up the phone, dialing Yukio's number.

"Yukio, what the hell just happened?" Shiro asked after he heard his son's greeting. "You can't stay home this weekend, you have to come! I don't give a damn about what Suguro says, Yukio, we need to be here to support your brother. Right now he feels as though you completely abandoned him to go off to school,"

There was a silence the lingered in the room as Shiro listened to what his son was speaking about on the phone.

"You better be here this weekend, he needs you," before hanging up.

Suguro growled when Yukio was interrupted by yet another phone call.

* * *

"Hello?" Yukio greeted. "Oh, hello, Father. I told Nii-san that I might not come home this weekend. Suguro has reminded me that I need to keep up with my studies. My grades are slipping from the commotion. I know that he needs support, but he has plenty," Yukio listened to his Father speaking once more. They finally hung up.

"You're going home this weekend?" Suguro asked with a glare. Yukio gave a soft nod.

"Father has confirmed it. I need to be there for Nii-san, despite how my grades may suffer. Besides, I could always study at home," Yukio said.

"No offense, Okumura, but I went to your house. I don't know how _anyone_ could study in a house with a loud mouthed teen like your brother," Suguro said before he turned back to his work.

Yukio couldn't do anything more than to return to his studies as well. Even though it was nearing later, he still had plenty of work that needed to be done.

* * *

"Rin! Dinner!" Shiro called Rin down to eat. He had been waiting for the teen to come down to eat when everyone had dug in after praying. Rin was late, so Shiro had decided to walk to Rin's room.

What he saw was something he hadn't expected to see. Rin was diligently writing in a notebook. It looked as if he had found a hair clip and pulled his bangs back to see easily. The Father decided not to make a sound, and without Rin's demon ears, he didn't pick up on the presence.

He looked so serious, writing in a spiral notebook. Shiro had decided he wouldn't try to read the book. Rin could show him when he was ready. Besides, he was warned about this method of recovery by the therapist when he first met the man.

The Father lightly knocked on the door and Rin quickly turned to see Shiro standing there with a soft smile lighting up his face.

"What is it?" Rin asked as he shut the notebook and placed it in the desk drawer. He wouldn't want anyone reading _that_ for some time.

"Dinner is on the table. Everyone's already digging in. If you want any, you should get down there," Shiro said. He gave a chuckle as Rin jumped from the desk and bounded down the stairs with eagerness for food.

Maybe things weren't so bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**This starts out in Rin's point of view, basically from his journal. Please review, I tried hard for this one!**

* * *

_This journal is so stupid. That old man suggested it. And I'm not talking about Dad. I talked on the phone to Yukio today, and he told me that he might not come over this weekend! I can't believe how pissed I am. I miss him so much, I hate how he's gone. _

_When I was at the stupid therapist's office, the old guy told me to write about everything I was thinking in this. He called it a journal, but I know he just did that so that I would feel better about it. I'm not that dumb, damn. _

_Dad won't talk to me about the exorcists either. He keeps saying to save it for when I'm at the therapist's office, or to write it down. Ever since he saw me in my room writing in my book, he hasn't been able to leave alone the fact that I've actually been writing it in. _

_Since I know it's a diary, and the old fart keeps calling it a journal, I've decided to just call it a book. My book. It's a lot easier than saying journal, since every guy my age out there knows that journal is just a sissy way of saying diary. So, it's become my book to me, and everyone else wouldn't dare call it anything else._

* * *

"Rin! Breakfast!" was called from downstairs. Rin groaned as he wrote in his book yet again. If he hadn't of been hungry, he may have ignored it to continue writing in it. When there was another call for the food, Rin descended down the stairs to eat.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Rin grumbled out as he walked towards the dining table. He found everyone already sitting and eating. It seemed as though he was being called later and later to eat. "Started without me?" Rin asked with a bemused smirk.

He sat down when he wasn't rewarded with an answer and began to eat what they all had been having for the past few days, eggs and bacon. Shiro's excuse was that it was so Rin could get used to eating solid food, but the teen knew that it was just because no one else could cook anything else.

Sure, Rin could have cooked for everyone else. It wasn't only that Rin didn't wake up early enough to do so, but no one wanted him to do so. He had just gotten out of the hospital, not even a week ago, no one was going to ask him to make breakfast. They hadn't even allowed him to cook dinner besides that one night.

"Dad.." Rin trailed off. Shiro looked up to see his son as he ate his food.

"What is it, Rin?" the man asked after swallowing his food. "Is something wrong?" Rin paused before he answered.

"Is Yukio coming back for the weekend?" Rin forced out, his gaze staying where it was, looking down at his empty plate that only left crumbs.

"I told him to," Shiro said. He stayed silent afterward. There wasn't anything else to say. Rin had already become accustomed to going to his therapist every afternoon. Sooner if he needed something, or even later if he called in advance.

Rin had started going to his therapist by himself. The teen didn't need his Daddy there to hold his hand. He was almost a man, and even though of himself as a grown up. There was no need for Shiro to be there.

Rin had taken to bringing his notebook along wherever he went. If he was still in the monastery, however, it stayed locked up in his bedroom. The teen couldn't take the chance of someone finding and reading it.

He did take it to his sessions with old man Suguro, as he had taken to calling him. He wouldn't let the bald man read it, but he did give him the gist of what he was writing inside of it.

"I'm gonna go hang out around here," Rin said. He stood and emptied his plate into the sink. He was stopped by someone grabbing him at the arm. The blue eyed teen looked back to his Father, who had stood just to stop him.

"Rin.." Shiro trailed off. "Have you given any though to what you're going to do now?" he asked after a moment of hesitation. Rin had to ponder over the question that was just pushed onto his shoulders.

He hadn't thought anything about what he would do. The teen knew what his Father was asking. He was asking Rin if the younger had given any decision about a job, or what he would do with his life.

Rin wasn't about to admit that he hadn't, so continued to think about it, much longer than someone who had actually thought about it would take. Shiro understood and released the arm.

"Just try to think about it, alright?" Shiro asked. Rin couldn't help but nod. If he had said any different, he would have been given a lecture. Besides, he couldn't just sit back for the rest of his life.

Rin walked up to his room and grabbed the book. He heard the phone call and his Father answer it below. The only teen that lived in the house payed no mind, placing his book in an old school bag before leaving the monastery, walking around the town he had lived in since he was born.

* * *

"_How is Nii-san doing_?" Yukio asked in a calm tone. The younger of the Okumura twins had called to check in. since it was Friday, Yukio had thought about catching a train to his old residence. He did want to be there for his brother, after all.

"He's doing fine, Yukio. He was asking this morning if you were coming back," Shiro admitted. There was no reason in hiding the older twin's question. It wasn't as if it was a secret, or even hurtful. Just a sign that the other missed his brother.

"_What did you tell him_?" was asked after a long moment of silence. Yukio had felt guilty. He felt guilty that his brother wanted him home so much, and he even _considered_ not coming for a visit after his brother had just been unconscious for four months.

A rational person would believe that Yukio wouldn't be able to leave his brother's side, especially after everything that had happened with the oldest Okumura. It was just unbelievable how terrible Yukio could have asked, and he told himself that every time he looked into the mirror.

"I told him that I told you to come. I don't think he believes that you're coming," Shiro told. Yukio didn't blame him. He had been a terrible excuse for a brother, not being there for Rin.

"_I'll come_," Yukio said after another awkward moment of silence. He had to, there wasn't any choice in the matter. He had been so focused on listening to what others were telling him, the fifteen year old hadn't even noticed how he hadn't been listening to himself. What he wanted, and what he wanted for his older brother.

"I'm glad," Shiro said, a smile plastered on his face from then on. After their goodbyes, the two hung up and returned to their duties.

* * *

"Are you coming?" Suguro asked after the twin had hung up. Yukio looked up suddenly to see an annoyed brunette with a school bag slung across his shoulder, holding Yukio's school bag in his other hand.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Yukio said. He took his bag from Suguro and they left the comfort of their dorm to walk towards their classroom. "I'm going home for the weekend. After classes are over for the day, I'll be leaving," the teen admitted to his friend as they walked.

"I thought I told you that wouldn't be a good idea? Your brother will get too attached," Suguro said. His frown was apparent to anyone who had eyes, maybe even some who were blind.

"You make him sound as if he's a dog. Besides, he's my brother, he can't get too attached. He needs me right now, he just got out of a coma," Yukio said, trying to reason with the pierced teen. Suguro rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," he grunted as they continued to walk.

* * *

When Shiro hung up the phone with a smile plastered on his face, he began to clean up around the monastery. Since he wanted to visit with his son instead of working the entire time, he worked a bit to decide what he would preach for the next service.

The man never had trouble with deciding what he would do. So, he chose rather quickly and began to do some editing and revisions to the phrase, to make people understand the meaning beneath his easier.

He continued to do some cleaning up afterward. He then cleaned through his two sons room, placing clean sheets on Yukio's top bunk for his visit, as well as making the bottom bunk that his older son slept in. Rin had a nasty habit of leaving it unmade. All he had to do then, was wait for his son to return.

"Has your family been more lenient about your adjustment and recovery?" old man Suguro, as Rin had taken to calling him, asked. The teen had become used to the office, throwing his bag onto one of the chairs and lazily laying on the other whenever he entered.

"Well, I guess you could say that. Dad asked me what I was planning to do now," Rin started. "I know he's talking about my job,"

"Have you started to think about getting a new job?" Suguro asked. A frown appeared on Rin's face.

"Not until he mentioned it," Rin grumbled. "Now I can't get it out of my head! What will I do?"

"That's a good question. What _will_ you do?" the therapist made Rin's frown increase, something that wasn't known to happen.

"Aren't you supposed to tell me what to do and all that junk?" Rin asked, an eyebrow raising.

"If you think I'm supposed to tell you what to do, and agree with whatever you do, you're sadly mistaken. It's my job to lead you onto the right path, give you support, and show you when you're wrong," Suguro mentioned.

"Great! If you're going to 'lead me onto the right path', then tell me what the hell to do!" Rin groaned out of frustration. "I'm starting to think you love my torment,"

"Well, it does mean more money for me," Suguro joked. "Have you been writing in your journal?" the man brought up seriously.

"Yeah, I've been writing in it," Rin said, turning his gaze away from the man.

"Has it been helping you?" Suguro asked, Rin turning his gaze back to the man. He blinked for a moment, in thought.

"Well..I haven't really noticed," Rin said, blinking once more.

"Has your Father been telling you not to speak about your..._dreams_ with him?" Suguro asked. When Rin placed further thought on it, he shook his head. "Then you must not be bugging him about it,"

"Well, I've been writing in it about what happened, so I guess there hasn't really been a need to talk about it," Rin said, with confusion tinting his voice.

"I'm glad," Suguro smiled. His smile seemed goofy to Rin. It was such a goofy grin that was kind and peaceful. How could someone who dealt with others problems every day have such a goofy grin?

* * *

Not long after the two spoke, Rin walked back to the monastery. His Father seemed almost excited. It was strange to Rin, he hadn't seen him this excited since he had awoken from his coma and came home.

"Something going on, Dad?" Rin asked. He smiled at the smirk his Father wore.

"Yukio's coming home for the weekend!" Shiro exclaimed. He was so excited to see the happy face on his son.

As expected by Shiro, Rin's face slowly became happy and a huge smile appeared on his face. First, rather slowly, but the face beamed into happiness, and he latched onto Shiro's waist.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed, as if Shiro had something to do with it. It wasn't as if he didn't, the man had told Yukio to come.

Shiro chuckled and ruffled his son's hair for a moment. The two eventually separated. Rin had sat on the sofa with a book to pass the time. It was a cooking book, sure, but it wasn't keeping him occupied.

Whenever someone would walk into the room, Rin would go on and on about what he was going to do with Yukio once he came home. It was that much like a small child, and everyone found it amusing.

Rin was only acting this way because he was so close to Yukio, and missing him was hard. It was nice.

The twins were a rush of happiness when they were together. Occasionally, there was an incident that had to do with Rin, and Yukio would frequently get him out of the situation, though the twins still couldn't stay away from each other for too long. Not now, anyway.

Rin had decided he wanted to cook that night. He made Yukio's favorite, their Father's special curry recipe. Yukio loved their Father's curry, and wanted him to be happy when he came home.

As the raven haired teen was cooking, awaiting for Yukio's arrival, Shiro had waited for the younger twin. He came, just as he said he would. For some reason, Rin didn't actually believe he would come, though he did.

* * *

"Hello, Father," Yukio greeted with his signature kind smile. The brunette had a duffel bag in hand and in the other, he held a bundle that contained a sleeping Kuro.

"Yukio, I'm glad you're here!" Shiro exclaimed with his grin. He lead the teen into the monastery and took Kuro from him, placing the cat on the sofa to sleep. "Why don't you go put your things away and we'll eat dinner? It's your favorite,"

"You made curry?" Yukio asked, his smile widening.

"Rin's making it right now. He wanted to make you something special," Shiro said. As Yukio walked out of the room, Kuro awoke and meowed. Shiro lifted him and the cat began to lick his face.

"Dad, is Yukio here?" Rin asked quickly as he poked his head out of the kitchen. When he saw the cat in his Father's arms, he walked closer. "Kuro?" the cat only meowed in response.

To Shiro, it seemed as though Rin's face fell after a moment. He took the cat from Shiro and held him in his arms. His small hands stroked over the furry head of the cat that used to be a familiar.

"You can't talk anymore.." he trailed off. Shiro passed it off and ruffled the raven hair of his son.

"Yukio went to your room to put his things away," Shiro told. As that was said, Rin placed Kuro down on the sofa, and ran towards his bedroom.

Poor Yukio wasn't expecting to be tackled to the ground. When the teal eyed teen opened his eyes after a blow to the ground, he saw his older, albeit smaller twin on top of him.

"Nii-san, what's wrong?" Yukio asked. He blinked for a moment, about to ask another question concerning his brother's health when Rin shouted out.

"Oh, Yukio, I missed you so much!" Rin exclaimed. He nuzzled into his brother and continued to cling to him. His arms wrapped around Yukio's neck. The larger teen ruffled the elder's hair.

"I know, Nii-san. I'm here now, and I brought Kuro. Did you see him?" Yukio asked. The two had begun to get off of the floor when Rin gave a silent nod.

"Let's go eat, I have it on the table. I don't want anyone else to get their grubby hands on it before you do," Rin said with a smile. The brunette nodded and walked with the raven haired boy to the kitchen.

The two ate. They ate in happiness and joy. Yukio watched his brother carefully as everyone ate, and Kuro joined too, getting some curry from Rin. Everyone seemed happier than they had been since Rin awoke from his coma.

"How have you been, Nii-san?" Yukio asked gently after dinner. The two were lounging on the sofa with Kuro next to them. Now that Yukio had a chance to be there for a little while, he could get serious.

"I've been good. The therapist has really been helping, now that I think about it, anyway. Did you know that he's Suguro's dad?" Rin asked.

"Really? I had no idea," Yukio said. He did know that Suguro's Father was a therapist, but he wasn't sure if he was the one who was assigned to Rin. The teen gave a sigh, though was relieved that Rin was doing alright.

"Yeah, and I guess he's cool. He isn't telling Dad what I tell him, so that's cool," Rin said. He smile softly. Yukio wondered what Rin was telling the man, though said nothing to hint his curiosity, nor ask.

"Have you been telling Father what everything you say with him?" Yukio asked. He was also curious as to if Rin was telling their Father anything. He doubted it.

"No," Rin said quickly. He couldn't tell his Father. He knew Shiro would only tell him to write it in his book. "I just write everything in his book. I'll let you read it sometime," he told.

Yukio was the only person that Rin would ever let read his book.

"Has Father seen it?" Yukio asked. Rin shook his head. "Has your therapist?" another shake of the head. "You'll only show me?" a nod.

"You're my best friend, Yukio. I'll show you anything," Rin said, a slight sparkle in his eyes. Yukio couldn't help but chuckle.

"I know you will," Yukio said, patting Rin on the head. When the smaller twin gave a pout at the pat, Yukio let out another chuckle. "What's wrong?"

"I'm your older brother, don't go treating me like I'm younger than you," Rin said with a frown.

"Come, now, I'm only younger than you by a few minutes," Yukio said. He continued to ruffle Rin's raven locks before the two heard a familiar sound coming from their Father.

"Boys! Go to bed!" Shiro called. The two laughed a bit before they got themselves adjusted in bed. Yukio laid on the top bunk and Rin laid on the bottom.

Since Yukio always found climbing an easier task for him than it was for Rin, Yukio would always be the one to have the top bunk of the bunk bed. Rin had no distaste for having the bottom, and didn't care.

Rin had slept rather peacefully throughout the night. The only noises that were made in the boys room was the light snoring of Rin and the shuffling of the bottom bunk as Rin tossed and turned.

"Nii-san, wake up," Yukio shook Rin gently. When his brother had decided he wouldn't be woken by something as trivial as his brother, the teen continued to snore and sleep. Yukio sighed softly, though decided he could use that in his favor.

He could use the time to study, and that's what Yukio did. He picked up his books and took them to the desk, beginning to read through the materials he was given by his teacher.

The youngest Okumura noticed the spiral notebook out of the corner of his eye. The yellow book that made him wonder what was inside. Sure, the teen wanted to know, though he felt as though he could never do that. Not to Rin.

When Rin grumbled and mumbled, Yukio had decided to open it, just to the first page.

_It's such a stupid idea to write in the book, but...maybe it _will_ help.._

That was all that was written on the entire first page. The date stood in the corner, though that was it. No secrets, no thoughts besides those. Nothing.

Yukio was slightly thankful he had only opened to the first page. When he put the book back where he found it, he realized that he didn't actually want to open it to find out that his brother had thought crazy ideas and thoughts.

Hopefully his brother would get over all the mythical ideas he had bundled in his head. Yukio didn't know what to do if Rin didn't.

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys, guys, guys, I just found out I have the same birthday as Suguro. Go August twenty babies! **

* * *

"Yukio...are you still here?" Rin groaned as he sat up in bed. He looked to the desk that sat across from their beds to see that Yukio was still studying. As usual.

"I'm here, Nii-san. Just catching up on some homework I didn't finish," Yukio said. He turned to see his brother, who actually wore something to bed this time. Instead of the usual boxers with smiley faces on them.

"Since when do you not finish homework?" Rin asked. He stretched, wearing a brown sweater and black sweat pants.

"I've just been a bit behind, it's nothing to worry about," Yukio said. He gave a soft smile when Rin began to stretch and groan.

"The almighty Yukio has unfinished assignments," Rin exaggerated. The younger twin rolled his teal eyes and continued back to his work. Rin had picked up his notebook and decided that he would write in it before leaving his room.

"Writing in it?" Yukio asked. Rin nodded and sat on his bed with a pen in hand.

_I wonder if Dad's still going to bug me about getting a job..It seems like yesterday I lost my job at the super market. I lost it from that..demon.._

"Yukio, how did I lose my job at the super market?" Rin asked quickly. His eyes were widened. How could they explain that? He had been burnt after that incident, after all. Yukio looked to his brother.

"Hm? Oh, you don't remember?" Yukio asked. "There was a little boy teasing a girl and you chased the boy down. While you were chasing him, you ended up causing a lot of destruction to the store," he explained. Rin looked down at his feet for a one moment. "Are you feeling upset over it?"

"I wasn't really thinking about it like that," Rin said softly.

_I guess it really was just my imagination.._

"Kuro, comfort Rin," Yukio said to the small cat that had found it's way to their room. Usually it would have spent it's time around Shiro, though it had been clinging to Rin recently.

"Hi, Kuro," Rin said with a sad smile and he pet the cat. Kuro began to purr and meow as he did so. It only made Rin more upset that his pet couldn't talk. The cat continued to meow, not stopping for Rin.

Shiro and Yukio both knew, they both knew that Rin was slowly letting go of the fantasies he kept bundled in his head.

They knew by his actions. How Rin wouldn't speak about it as much, or slowly trail off when he did. It was apparent to everyone living at the monastery. Of course, that could have been a bad thing as well.

"Nii-san, did you want to come back to the academy with me?" Yukio asked. He broke Rin's thought, and the older twin suddenly stared at his brother.

"I-I thought I wasn't allowed, because of some stupid rule," Rin said.

"Well, when I return, the academy is allowing family members of the students to stay in the dorms with them. If there are a lot of guests, they stay in the abandoned dorms," Yukio explained.

_The abandoned dorms.._

"Yeah, I'll go back with you," Rin said with a smile. He was glad that he could go with his brother, even if it was just a limited amount of time. The raven haired teen pondered on it for a moment.

_So this is what Yukio's life would have been without exorcists and demons? Well, as long as he's happy, I guess._

"Oh, wait, don't you have your therapy?" Yukio asked after a bit of thought. Rin shrugged.

"I'm sure I can go without it for a little bit. Besides, I don't really need it anyway," Rin said.

"I don't think you should say that, Nii-san. You've been showing remarkable improvement," Yukio pointed at. Rin grunted a bit before going back to writing in his notebook.

_Am I really starting to forget all about the exorcists? What if there's a chance I can get back to them! Maybe...maybe exorcists do still exist. Maybe everyone is _trying_ to make me forget them, so that I won't have to deal with everything. But if that's the case...where's my tail, ears, and fangs?_

"Rin! Yukio!" Shiro called the boys down. The two teens put down their items and walked downstairs to see their Father, wearing his usual clean robes. "Why don't you boys go out? I'm sure you two could use fresh air,"

"Father, I have some studying to get done," Yukio said.

"Take it with you! Just get out of the monastery," Shiro said. He picked up a school bag and slung it across Yukio's shoulder. "Take that, too. Rin should go through it,"

Yukio couldn't very well protest to his Father's demands. He gave a soft sigh and took the bag, along with his own studies. He waited for Rin to dress, and soon both the teens were out the door.

"Alright, everyone, let's get ready," Shiro said with a smirk.

* * *

The brothers sat on the swings in the park after leaving the monastery. Yukio had done his studies on the park bench while Rin swung on the swings. After finishing his work, the younger twin had gotten on the swing set with his brother, Rin having slowed down to a stop, just hanging there.

"What's in the bag?" Rin asked with a hoarse voice as he lifted the bag onto his lap. When Yukio didn't answer, Rin rephrased his question. "Do I wanna know?"

"Nii-san, you don't remember anything after being burned? At all?" Yukio asked suddenly. It was a serious voice that Rin wasn't prepared for. He hadn't heard that since Yukio had become Paladin.

"I do remember," Rin said suddenly. "I remember Dad attacking Reiji and exorcising Astheroth from him! Then we went to the monastery where Dad was killed and I unleashed my demon powers," Yukio sighed.

"Two steps forward, one step back," he muttered to himself.

"Huh?" Rin asked.

"Nothing, Nii-san," Yukio said. "Now, let's open this," and with that, Rin opened the school bag to find a binder. He looked through it to see old school work of his. Mostly worksheets that contained scribbles.

"Is this a joke?" Rin asked, raising an eyebrow. When Yukio shrugged, the raven haired twin looked through the bag more to find pictures and files. Pictures of him in the hospital, and his files on the hospital. "What's this?" he asked. He got no answer.

He continued to look through the files. They were files on how he was at the hospital, how much morphine they had to give him, sedatives, all the fuss he had pulled at first.

"Was I put into a _medically induced_ coma?" Rin asked with wide eyes. He stared at his brother for a long moment.

"They gave you medicine that did cause you to go into shock," Yukio said quietly. Rin couldn't help but feel a burst of anger about it. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to punch something.

"Damn it! It's _their_ fault! It's _their_ fault you think I'm crazy, it's _their_ fault I have all of these memories!" Rin lashed out. He stood from the swing, punching the side of the swing set. Yukio had to stand from it quickly and pull Rin back.

"Calm down, Nii-san! Getting angry over it isn't going to solve anything," Yukio said, attempting to calm his brother. He had his arms wrapped around Rin, in an attempt to keep him from punching the swings down.

"It's _their_ fault, Yukio!" Rin exclaimed, finally breaking down.

"I know, Nii-san, I know," Yukio sighed. He continued to hold onto his brother, the older twin leaning into his brother's hold. There was nothing else he could do. The damage was done.

After a while of anger and sadness, the two decided to finish going through the bag. There were still files to go through, though Yukio encouraged Rin to stay away from them, in hopes of his brother not getting angry and lashing out once more. He already did enough of that as it is.

The two went through pictures that were taken. The doctors had taken them, mainly in hopes to see the progress of his scar healing. Rin gently touched the inflamed skin and frowned. That was something he could never get away from again.

"I wish I could have done more for you, Nii-san.." Yukio trailed off. Rin stared at him for a long moment.

"You had left, you were going to school. There was nothing you could have possibly done," Rin said. He wouldn't let his little brother feel angry over something as trivial as this.

"Nii-san, the doctors told us that there was a very small chance you would wake up. You had been asleep for four months, and they wanted to take you off of life support. It was costing too much, there was no hope for you," Yukio started.

"All I could think was, I wish I had stayed behind to say goodbye. I had left a crummy note, and I just wanted to have said goodbye," Yukio said. It was his turn to break into tears.

Rin did all he could. He took his younger brother close, held him, and comforted him and Yukio had done for himself just moments ago.

"It's not your fault, Yukio. You could have never known it would have happened," Rin said to comfort his brother. Eventually, both the boys had finished with their sobbing, and decided to walk home.

"I'm sure it's been enough time. Father had wanted us to get out of the house for something," Yukio mentioned. Rin hadn't noticed it until now, being clueless.

"I guess you're right. Hm, wander what he's doing," Rin said. He thought for a moment. "What's today's date?"

"It's the twenty-fourth," Yukio said. The two thought about it for a long moment before each of their eyes widened.

"He couldn't have.." Rin trailed off.

"It's been enough time," Yukio mentioned. With that, the two boys ran off to the monastery. When they reached their home, Maruta stood in front of the closed gates, arms crossed over his chest.

"Uh uh, you boys have to go somewhere else," Maruta said. Yukio and Rin looked at each other before looking at the clergyman helplessly.

"Maruta, we already know what Father's up to," Yukio said.

"Let us in, damn it!" Rin exclaimed with a growl. He had forgotten that he wasn't a demon for a moment, and the other two began to laugh.

"Did you really just _growl_, Rin?" Maruta laughed.

"Nii-san, sometimes, I swear, you're too funny," Yukio said, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. "Now, Maruta, please, we know what Father is doing, we don't need to hide out here. Look, Nii-san is freezing," the younger twin elbowed Rin in the stomach. The other quickly caught on and began to fake shiver.

"Yeah, Maruta, I'm so so cold," Rin said, forcing his teeth to chatter. He had been good at faking things since he was a kid and didn't want to go to school.

It seemed they didn't phase the older man good enough. He took out two sweaters from a bag that was sitting on the ground next to him. A bag the twins hadn't noticed before.

"I know all your tricks, don't think you can fool us that easily," Maruta said with a smirk.

"How do you _know_ all our tricks?" Rin groaned.

"Easy, I've helped raise you since you came home from the hospital," the man answered easily. He shooed the twins away and they found themselves walking around the neighborhood.

"I wonder when Dad is finally gonna let up," Rin said. He turned to Yukio after a minute. "Hey, did you get that schoolwork done?"

"Yes, I did. Nii-san...I was wondering if you had decided what you're going to do now..you know..now that you're starting to get better?" Yukio asked.

"Don't tell me my own brother is going to start badgering me about getting a job too," Rin groaned. He stuffed his hands in his pockets with a frown.

"Have you?" Yukio asked.

"Well..I thought about it a little bit. I even thought about going back to school," Rin laughed. He didn't mention why he thought this. Why he thought he should go back to school.

_Maybe if I went back to school, I could get my old life back.._

"That would be wonderful, Nii-san! I could help you study," Yukio said, a smile forming on his face.

"When you come home?" Rin scoffed. "Look, I know that you want to get back to your old life..I know that you want to leave the dumb brother who can't even pass a test behind," he added. "You can if you want. I'm not stopping you,"

Before Yukio had the chance to retort with a protest to his brother's words, his phone began to ring. Yukio gave a soft sigh and answered it. It was Maruta. He hung it up after a few words were spoken.

"They want us back at the monastery," Yukio mentioned. He looked at the time. "I should have known. They waited until midnight," the younger teen chuckled.

* * *

They then walked off to the monastery, ready to face their Father.

"Happy birthday!" Shiro and the others exclaimed. The teens knew it was coming. Of course it hadn't been a secret. It was their birthday, and they celebrated it on the same day every year.

Christmas.

Their birthday wasn't actually on Christmas. They were born on the twenty-seventh of December, though their Father never had the money to celebrate the birthday right after Christmas. So they sort of just lumped together.

The others hadn't surprised the twins when they wore Santa suits. It was an annual occurrence in the monastery. A cake, decorations, Christmas tree. The tree had been there in the morning, though the decorations were a new addition.

"Boys, boys, come open your gifts!" Maruta and Kyodo called. They had presents waiting for everyone under the tree. Of course, the boys were given an extra present more than the others.

The adults didn't enjoy Christmas for the presents. The boys didn't either. The adults enjoyed Christmas for the time together, the food, and seeing the twins` faces light up when they opened their presents.

* * *

"_Awesome! It's a toy truck!" Rin exclaimed. He wasn't quite seven yet, though he and his brother would be in just two days. Shiro watched the young boys, wondering where the time went with them._

"_Daddy, thank you," Yukio thanked, in a much more indoor voice than Rin. He stood next to Shiro, hugging his Father as he thanked for the microscope he had been given. _

_Yukio had been wanting one for months, now, though never mentioned anything to his Father. Shiro knew because when he had taken the kids to the toy store, Yukio had lingered near the toy microscope for as much time as Rin had lingered near the toy trucks. _

_Instead of getting Yukio the toy microscope, though, Shiro had decided he would go all out and buy his younger son a real one. The man knew his son was responsible, and if Yukio liked it, he took care of it. _

_Rin on the other hand..._

_Rin had been bought a toy truck collection. They weren't too expensive, and they were plastic, so they wouldn't break too easily. The older of his sons had always been rather reckless, and he could break toys fast. That was why Shiro bought him a collection. _

"_Thank you, Daddy!" Rin exclaimed in happiness._

_The twins were mesmerized in their Christmas and birthday gifts. They hardly noticed when the adults had started conversation. No one did ever forget the twins` faces on a Christmas morning, though. _

_Priceless._

* * *

"Oh, Father, a telescope, you shouldn't have spent so much money on me," Yukio said when he opened his gift.

"It's Christmas, and your birthday is in a couple of days. You're my son, I couldn't not get you something," Shiro grinned.

"Thank you, Father," Yukio smiled, bringing his Father into a hug. There were a few smaller gifts for Yukio, and he opened them to reveal workbooks for his schoolwork. "Oh, Father, thank you," he thanked once more.

"Woah!" Rin shouted out. He looked at the giant gummy bear with wide eyes. It was at least five pounds, the box even said so. "That's awesome!" he exclaimed. The others laughed at the older twin.

Rin's smaller presents were cookbooks that Shiro knew he would love. It was cheap, and he knew his son would engorge over the chance to try new recipes.

"Thanks, Dad!" Rin exclaimed.

"Thank you, Father," Yukio said calmly.

"_Thanks, Daddy!" Rin gave a grin. He turned to play with his toys once more. _

"_Thank you, Daddy," Yukio said, calmer than his twin. He gave Shiro a hug before looking over his new microscope._

* * *

**It's harder shopping for the characters than it is my real family! Oh, well! Alright, I know it's not quite Christmas yet, but I already have a separate fic for Blue Exorcist coming out for the Christmas celebration. Or...whatever you do. Anyway, it's finished, tell me what you think, and let me know if I have any errors!**

**And I left the ending flashback not separated by a line break on purpose.. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Yukio.." Rin trailed off. He was sitting at the desk, an open notebook in front of him. The teen was twirling his pencil in his hands as he was in deep thought. Something that was never a good thing for Rin Okumura.

"What is it?" Yukio asked. He looked at his brother from where he was laying on the bed. The younger twin was on the top bunk, in pajamas. He was just about to go to sleep when Rin had interrupted it. It wasn't unusual, though the younger of the Okumura's knew it was never a good sign for Rin to be so deep in thought, especially when he was brought into it.

"I was just wondering..you said that you might not have come to spend the night this weekend.." Rin trailed once more. "I was just wondering..why? Why wouldn't you come when it was our birthday?"

"Nii-san, I was just stressed. I had forgotten about it," Yukio said. "Since you've woken up, I've just been worried about you, is all," there was a pause through the room and he thought that there might actually be sleep allowed in the small bedroom they shared. He was wrong.

"Sorry.." Rin trailed off. He hated it when Yukio was disappointed in him, or getting stressed out because of him. It was mainly because Yukio was always working hard, just for him.

The old man did the same before he died, in the _coma_ anyway. Rin sneered at the mere thought of the word, even in his thoughts. It just wasn't the same. A sigh filled the room, coming from the younger of the brothers.

"It's not your fault, Rin. It's just that it's a little hectic around here," Yukio told him, trying to have the other pass off the thought. He climbed out of his bed and walked towards the desk that Rin occupied. The brunette ruffled his brother's raven locks. "Don't worry, Rin, everything is all right. We'll have fun when we go to the academy, right?" the other could only nod. "Go to bed, now," Yukio told.

The younger of the brothers climbed onto the top bunk and found his way to sleep, glad that he could be well rested before returning to school for the week. Even if the classes were optional for the short break, he still wanted to return, hopefully getting caught up on his schoolwork again.

Rin stayed at the desk for a while longer than he thought he would. Even after an hour of Yukio being asleep, the older twin had not moved from the desk. He couldn't get his head around everything that had happened. It seemed like he was...what was it?

Suguro's Dad called it regressing back to stage one. The old man would tell Rin that from time to time. Saying a certain saying that Yukio had said a few times. _One step forward, two steps back. _

_I can't get it out of my head. Somehow, I miss my Yukio. The Yukio that was always badgering me about doing homework, and was the teacher of the cram school. The teacher that had always been worried about his flames, and waking him up early in the morning. _

_It seems like Yukio wasn't the same as how it was before..He seems more lenient, I don't like it. He wouldn't care if I slept in all day, probably since I don't have anywhere to go anymore. Maybe the old man was right about me getting a job.._

Rin placed the book in the drawer of the desk before he laid in bed. He let out a sigh and Kuro climbed onto the bed with him. Rin gave a soft smile.

"I wish you could talk, Kuro," Rin said sadly. He knew that it was impossible, but it was nice to hear the thoughts of the demon sometimes. It was comforting in a way.

Whenever Rin would have those silent nights of thoughts, Kuro would always be there to talk to him. Kuro knew everything about Rin, probably even more than Yukio did because of those nights. Though, Rin supposed the cat laying on his stomach would be enough to suffice.

Kuro meowed softly and purred when Rin pet the cat. He sighed softly, knowing there was no way for him to get Kuro to talk. Rin would just have to deal with having a non-talking cat sith. Though, the cat wasn't a sith anymore.

"We have to be quiet," Rin said. "If Yukio wakes up, it'll be bad," he said before he shut his dark blue eyes and fell into slumber with the cat. Yukio sighed as he laid on the top bunk, not having actually been asleep in the entire hour. With Rin now sleeping, the twin could sleep peacefully.

In the morning, Yukio knew he had to wake Rin to go to the school with him. If Rin wanted to go, they would have to leave early. The teen groaned as he got out of bed, dressed, showered, ate, and retrieved Rin. He didn't want to wake the other.

"Nii-san, wake up," Yukio said softly. It was a crime against nature to wake a cute face like Rin's. His cheeks were puffed out as they laid against the bed. He chuckled a bit as Rin grumbled and began to roll over, Kuro making a yelp sound and jumping out of the bed, running to retrieve Shiro.

"Five more minutes.." Rin grumbled out. His voice was slurred from sleep and drool was running down the side of his mouth and onto the pillow.

"Well, if you don't want to go to school with me, alright," Yukio teased with a chuckle. He stood from the edge of the bed where he sat to wake his brother, and began to walk out of the room. He made the foot noises, anyway. At this, Rin jumped out of bed.

"I'm awake!" he exclaimed. The teen was quick to begin pulling up his black jeans and placing a black t-shirt with the words _Thank you 39 _on it. Yukio laughed at the teens hastiness.

"It's alright, Nii-san. You have enough time to eat," Yukio said. Rin was quick enough to get to the kitchen and eat whatever was on the table. Yukio raised his eyebrows when he saw that Rin had been in such a haste, he had even eaten the stewed broccoli that Shiro always made for breakfast, though no one bothered to touch.

"Gotta power up!" Rin exclaimed. He turned to Yukio when he finished brushing his teeth and smiled. "Alright, I'm ready!" he smiled brightly.

"Do you have a bag packed? You'll be staying for at least a week," Yukio told. Rin groaned and walked to their bedroom to pack his bag. Yukio followed to help him. "You'll want to bring some entertainment, I'll still be in classes during the day," he commented.

As Yukio directed Rin what to pack, the teens immersed themselves in conversation. Mostly it was from Rin, going on about how he was excited that he would be spending time with Yukio, and that he couldn't wait to see True Cross Academy. What made Yukio uneasy was how Rin said he wanted to see the academy _again_.

Yukio had thought he was doing so well. He thought Rin was getting better. That he would be able to spend some time away from the therapist because he was doing better. It was nerve wracking for the teen.

"Nii-san, have you been feeling better?" Yukio asked as they finished packing. The room filled with silence after that question. Silence that the brunette twin would have ravished in if it weren't for the circumstances.

"Yes.." Rin trailed off. Yukio was a bit uneasy about the tone of Rin's voice. It was almost as if he were lying, though wasn't telling the whole truth. He turned his gaze away from Yukio, who gave a sigh.

"Nii-san, are you lying to me?" Yukio asked without hesitation. He knew that Rin would deny lying to him, though couldn't help but feel as if it were true. Whether he would tell the truth or not, eventually Rin's conscience would eat away at him, which was when he would allow the truth to slip from his lips.

Rin's gaze snapped back to Yukio. "Of course I'm not," he denied, his brows furrowing.

"Nii-san," Yukio warned. Rin cut him off.

"Why would I lie about that?" he snapped. "I'm fine. I am, Yukio. There was nothing wrong with me in the first place," Rin told.

"Are you sure?" Yukio asked. He knew that Rin was indeed, not fine.

"I'm sure," Rin insisted.

"Alright, then. Let's get going," Yukio said. He and Rin said the goodbyes to their Father and walked to the train station.

"This is so exciting!" Rin exclaimed with happiness. Yukio knew that Rin had always been clueless, somewhat of an idiot, a goofball, a klutz, though he always had a kind heart. Yukio just found it odd that Rin was acting like so in public.

Rin had a mask. He was the rebellious type in front of others. He never showed who he was in front of others. It was why Yukio was so shocked that Rin was acting like this around others.

When Rin had been in his supposed _coma_ that he still refused to believe, Rin had only stopped getting into rebellious fights like he used to because he had decided to become an exorcist. So, Rin knew that Yukio would be shocked over the sudden change. Rin only acted like this at home, and was now acting out like this in public.

"It's not all that exciting, Nii-san," Yukio said in some attempt to calm him down. The younger of the brothers didn't know how to deal with the sudden change. His only hope was to calm his brother quickly so he wouldn't have to.

"It is! Do you know how long it's been since I've been to the academy!" Rin smiled happily.

"Nii-san, please, calm down," Yukio sighed. There was no other way he could, and that was clear. He placed a hand on Rin's shoulder to guide him as they walked into the train that had pulled up. As they sat, Yukio took out a book from school, and handed Rin a manga book.

"Why do you always give me manga to read?" Rin asked, though continued to read the book anyway. He flipped through the pages rather quickly, and ended up falling asleep. As he slept, he leaned a bit into Yukio, something the younger didn't mind.

Growing up with Rin was a constant battle. He was always trying to study, and Rin did try to often get in the way. Well, Yukio didn't know if Rin ever intentionally tried to put a stop to his studying, though he did a good job.

Growing up, Yukio had learned to ignore Rin. He learned to just let Rin whine and lean on him, begging him to put the books down and play with him. Yukio had learned to let Rin bug him, as he had done before many times. He learned to let Rin lean on him as he did now, sleeping peacefully.

They arrived to the academy a few hours later. It had taken so long from the distance, as well as the amount of stops they had on the way to pick up other students. Yukio groaned, he once again had to wake his brother. It seemed like a never ending cycle of having to take care of his brother.

"Rin, please, wake up," Yukio said as he lightly shook the raven haired teen. He knew his brother would be hard to wake up. Especially after having fallen asleep after waking up. Rin had always been a heavy sleeper, and he had always been especially hard to wake after falling asleep for a nap.

"It's not morning, Dad," Rin groaned. Yukio had to chuckle at that. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to wake his brother. Yukio took their bags in both arms and carried Rin. Rin's arms were around his brother's neck, Yukio's arms supporting Rin under his butt as the bags hung from Yukio's elbows.

Yukio knew he would just have to continue to walk with Rin like this. He had gotten quite a few stares on the way to the dorm, though his only choice was to ignore it. He walked to the dorm, finding the one he shared with Suguro. It would be big enough for him and Rin to stay in, even with Suguro there. He also shared the room with two other boys, though the beds were bunk beds, and Rin could just sleep in the same bed as him, anyway.

Suguro may have to learn a few of Yukio's techniques of studying, though..

Yukio gave a sigh and placed Rin on the bed, opening the small closet that was in the room and placing their bags inside. They wouldn't unpack until later. Rin probably wouldn't unpack at all. He would live out of his bag until he would go home. Besides, Yukio usually wore his uniform anyway, and he only had three pairs of them.

"What's he doing here?" Suguro said as he walked through the door. He hadn't brought family, as he had planned to attend classes all week. He didn't think that Yukio would either. Though, he learned to not underestimate the power of the Okumura brothers. They were attached to each other.

"He wanted to come along for so long. Since it's a break, I decided to let him," Yukio explained. He gave a sigh and sat at his desk, getting out a few books. "I'm sure he won't bug you too much," he commented. It was a lie. Yukio was just trying to make Suguro feel better, but he knew that Rin would be the bugging machine. He would win if Suguro didn't learn fast, too.

"Just don't let him touch my stuff," Suguro said, sitting at his own desk as he began to study through books.

"At least he's house broken," Yukio joked. The two teens fell into silence as they studied, the only noise emitting in the room was the light snoring and slight mumbles from Rin as he slept. It was a long while before people started to come back to the dorms, Yukio and Suguro always being early.

Yukio hadn't noticed how early it was. If he had, he would have waited for a while longer before leaving with Rin. It wasn't too long after that Shima and Konekomaru came into the dorm. Their eyes immediately darted to the sleeping form on Yukio's bed.

"What's he doing here?" Shima asked. He blinked a bit as he watched. It wasn't like he didn't want Rin there, he was just curious as to how he got there. He watched Rin for a few minutes before he began to smile. "This is awesome. Girls, beware, Okumura and I will be peeping onto you!"

"Shima, don't think like that," Konekomaru said. He gave a sigh and pushed his glasses upward. "Anyway, what is your brother doing here, Okumura?"

"He wanted to come along, and there is a break, so I allowed it," Yukio explained again. The others shrugged and put their things away, not caring if Rin was sleeping in the room or not. Instead of studying, though, Shima decided to spend the day reading girly magazines, and Konekomaru read through a few novels he had been wanting to finish. None were prepared for Rin to finally wake up.

"What happened?" Rin's voice filled the room. Everyone looked up from their books to look to Rin. Yukio chuckled a bit and sat on the bed next to Rin.

"It's alright, we're at the dorms for the academy. You fell asleep on the train, so I carried you here," Yukio explained to him.

"Sorry, Yukio," Rin groaned.

"It's alright, Nii-san. You know you'll be alone when I go to classes, right?" Yukio asked. Rin gave a slight nod.

"I can stay with him. Since the classes are optional, I was just going to bum around here," Shima suggested. "We can peep on the girls~" the pink haired teen daydreamed.

"Alright!" Rin smiled brightly. He gave a slight cough since his throat was hoarse from waking up. "Sounds like fun," he said, quieter since he didn't want to wear out his voice.

"Well, you would think that would soothe my worries, but it only makes them worse," Yukio gave a sigh as flashbacks of his twin brother's antics just ran through his head.

"Don't be worried, Okumura, I will look after your little brother," Shima said.

"Hey! I'm the older one, dammit!" Rin exclaimed. His voice cracked a bit, though he ignored it for the time being. Everyone began to laugh at Rin's outburst, and Yukio just patted Rin's head.

"I suppose since I'm taller, and more mature, I'm a target for the older brother. You never know, Nii-san, maybe we were switched up when we were born," Yukio joked.

"You know as well as I do, that's impossible. We look different," Rin smirked. "If we were identical twins, that would be a different story,"

"Yes, well, one can dream," Yukio sighed.

"Dream about what? Do _you_ want to be the older brother?" Rin asked.

"That's not what I-"

"Oh, Nii-san, you're such a wonderful big brother, oh Nii-san, oh Nii-san, oh Nii-san," Rin said with a higher pitched voice, cutting Yukio off. The younger of the twins sighed.

"Nii-san...please stop," Yukio sighed. He patted Rin on the head once more and looked down at his watch. "Oh, no, Suguro, we're late for that meeting with the student council,"

"You're on the student council? You didn't tell me!" Rin exclaimed.

"A lot changes when you're in a coma for four months," Yukio said. He walked out with Suguro as soon as they got their school bags together. They left Rin with his eyes wide and his jaw dropped.

"That...that..asshole!" Rin exclaimed. Konekomaru seemed to ease his way away from Rin as quickly as he could. The bald teen didn't see to warm up to Rin too well.

"He's only been on the council for a month or so," Shima told. "Don't let him get to you,"

"I don't care how long he's been on it, he should have told me!" Rin growled. There was a moment of silence before Shima spoke again.

"Hey, have you gotten any better since I last saw you at the hospital?" Shima asked. It was a sensitive question, though the pink haired teen didn't seem to mind asking it like Shiro and Yukio did.

Rin gave a slight laugh before answering. "Well..I don't know.." he trailed off, giving a different answer than he did to Yukio. "I try to think so, but I still don't believe everything,"

"Like what?" Shima asked, blinking for a moment. He hadn't gotten to hear much about the other world that Rin claimed was true.

"My tail...sometimes I feel like it's still there, but I know it's not. I always try to find it, but it's not there anymore. And Yukio acts different than he used to. When he was the cram school teacher, he acted more like an adult, but now...he's too lenient," Rin told.

"Maybe he's just scared you'll snap," Shima suggested.

"Why would he be scared of that?" Rin asked, blinking a few times.

"Think about it, if your brother was in a coma for four months, wouldn't you try to treat him carefully? Kinda like he'd break if you weren't careful?" Shima asked.

"Well...I guess.." Rin trailed off in thought.

"See, that's how Okumura feels," Shima told.

"Wow, you're right. Thanks, Shima. So...how do I get him to stop treating me like that?" Rin asked.

"Well, try to show him that you're fine," Shima said. "If he thinks your fine, he'll stop treating you the way you're being treated,"

"Good idea! Thanks, Shima!" Rin exclaimed with a smile. The pink haired teen was caught off guard when he was hugged tightly by one of the Okumura brothers. And it wasn't Yukio.

When Yukio came back to the dorm, it was late. Around nine at night, the teen knew he would have to get back quickly so that he could tell Rin to get to bed. Knowing the older twin, he wasn't near sleeping yet.

He was caught off guard when he walked into the dorm room to find Rin going through a book. He was showing some of whatever was in it to Shima, though Konekomaru was sleeping.

"What are you doing?" Yukio asked as he walked in with Suguro.

"Oh, I'm just showing Shima some pictures from the photo album," Rin admitted.

"You brought that?" Yukio asked. He hadn't seen that when he packed with Rin.

"I stashed it in when you weren't looking," the older admitted sheepishly.

"Don't tell me they're pictures from when we were little," Yukio said as he sat beside the two.

"Nah, I'm not that mean. Besides, there's plenty of embarrassing pictures of me in there too. I was showing the more recent ones. Well...as recent as they can get," Rin said.

He showed Yukio the album, and it was true, they were as recent as four months ago. Pictures of Rin and Yukio together, pictures of Shiro and the clergymen. There were pictures of the twins when they were caught off guard, and pictures of Shiro when Rin and Yukio got a hold of the camera.

When Rin turned the page, the pictures had flashed to when Rin was in the hospital. He watched them for a long moment, and the three other teens that were watching had noticed the sudden expression change on Rin's face.

"I'll be right back," Rin said quietly, placing the album down and walking out of the room. Yukio sighed.

"I better go find him," Yukio said as he walked out as well. He walked after and saw that Rin had found his way into the bathroom. Yukio followed and watched Rin staring at the sink, his eyes directed towards the pink scar on his face.

"Did it ever occur to you that I may be taking a piss?" Rin asked as he saw Yukio watching him in the mirror.

"I know you're upset about it," Yukio sighed. "Maybe balling it up inside wasn't the best idea,"

"What else should I do about it? Tell someone?" Rin scoffed.

"You could write it in your book," Yukio suggested. Rin looked at him with a sigh.

"I don't like writing in that book. It helps, it really does, but...it makes me feel like I'm missing out on everything. I feel like I'm loosing my friends,"

_You never had any friends, Nii-san_, Yukio felt the urge to say, though pushed back the thought. "You're not loosing anyone, Nii-san," he sighed.

"I've lost everyone, Yukio..I'm not okay.." Rin trailed off. The older of the two felt his body being wrapped into a warm embrace by the other.

"It's okay, Nii-san. That's why I'm here," Yukio said softly. "I'm here to help you get better,"

"I'm not okay, I'm not okay," Rin chanted. His eyes shut tightly and he clung tightly to Yukio. There was nothing else he could do. Rin knew he wasn't okay, maybe admitting that to Yukio would be the first step.

"_You have to break down. Let him comfort you, and then he'll start to become his old self again," Shima told._

"_Do you think that will work?" Rin asked while he blinked. He had doubts about that plan._

"_Trust me, it'll work," Shima said. "I have three older brothers who have taught me the way of the world," _

"_Alright, I'll try.." _

"I'm here, Nii-san," Yukio said with a soft smile. He stroked Rin's hair gently. "And I won't leave you all alone,"

"Thanks, Yukio," Rin said with a smile.

They walked back to the dorm room to find that Shima had climbed onto his bunk bed and fell asleep. Suguro was on the bunk bed reading, and Yukio's bunk was under Suguro. He walked with Rin and smiled.

"We'll share," he said. "After all, I think you may be needing it," he chuckled. Yukio placed another pillow on the bed and sat at his desk. "I'm going to study for a bit, you go on asleep,"

While Yukio studied, Rin hadn't made a move to sleep just yet. He laid on the bed, though had not fallen asleep. The younger twin was worried about his brother, and even thought of giving him sleep medication, though passed the thought off. Rin wouldn't take it anyway.

"You coming to bed?" Rin asked after an hour of Yukio studying.

"I'll be in bed soon. Why don't you try to fall asleep?" Yukio suggested. He knew Rin probably was trying already. Though, he couldn't help but feel as if Rin could be purposefully trying to stay awake.

"I've been trying," Rin lied smoothly. He didn't want to go to sleep until Yukio did. Though, even if he still wasn't trying to go to sleep, he turned over and closed his eyes, feigning that he had fallen asleep. After a while, Yukio had thought Rin was actually asleep.

The younger of the twins had found himself in bed not long after Rin had 'fallen asleep'. Rin had taken this opportunity to nuzzle close into his brother. Since Rin was so much smaller than Yukio, his face had nuzzled it's way into the younger's chest.

Rin had decided to put his plan into action.


	10. Chapter 10

_I wonder how much of that breakdown was an act..._

Rin was in thought for the rest of the day at the dorm. Yukio had left that morning for his classes, and Shima stayed behind as he volunteered. No one wanted Rin to get into trouble, so it was on for Shima's babysitting duty.

Rin woke up when Yukio had separated them, having to get ready for school. Usually, Rin would have just gone right back to sleep, but for some reason, the teen couldn't get back to sleep after that. He was too caught up in his thoughts.

He didn't even take up Shima's offer to go peek in on the girls!

And so, Rin did what he was told to do whenever he was being troubled. He kicked back, got out his notebook, and began to write. His writings were interrupted by a knock on the dorm.

Shima had been laying in his bed reading a magazine that Rin didn't even want to know about. They hadn't been expecting anyone, and they both highly doubted that Yukio would send someone to the dorm when he wasn't there.

"I'll get it," Shima said as he stood from his bed and placed the book underneath the mattress. That only confirmed Rin's suspicions on the fact that he _didn't want to know_ about what was in that magazine. The pink haired teen opened the door to see two familiar faces. "Izumo! Moriyama!" he exclaimed in happiness.

The two walked in and looked to see that Rin was there. It was a bit of a shock to the girls, since they weren't expecting him, and they hadn't seen him since he came out of the hospital. In Shiemi's hand, there was a basket, and the boys both took note that the girls weren't in their regular school uniforms.

"Rin!" Shiemi exclaimed, coming closer to him. She was smiling brightly at him, and it was odd to see her without her kimono or in her uniform. Not only that, her blonde hair was also tied up in a high pony-tail.

"H-Hey, Shiemi," Rin said with a bit of a nervous smile. He still always had a bit of confusion of how her breasts could be so large. They were larger than Kamiki's! "What's going on?"

"I wanted to see Yuki," she said, seemed a bit quieter. "I guess he's not here?" she asked.

"No, he wanted to go to his classes," Rin said as he blinked. He should have figured that Shiemi would want to see _Yukio_. "If you can't stay, I can always tell him you stopped by."

"Actually, I wanted to see if all of you wanted to go on a picnic," Shiemi said suddenly. "My Mother helped me make some sandwiches and cookies, and I've never really gone on a picnic with friends before.." she trailed off, her cheeks lighting up with a red tint.

"Sounds awesome," Rin gave a smirk towards her. He hadn't been out with friends in a long while. "I'll just text Yukio where I am and we'll go. Right, Shima?"

"Yeah, yeah," Shima waved him off, trying to talk to Izumo. "Are those space pants? Because your ass is out of this world!" without a moment of hesitation, Shima ended up on the ground, groaning in pain.

"You can be an idiot sometimes." Rin said with a sigh. The four of them left after Rin sent a text to Yukio. They went out to the water fountain of the academy, a place that stirred up memories for the 'older' of the Okumura twins.

"That scar looks bad," Izumo said suddenly. Everyone looked towards Rin, though the raven haired teen couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in confusion. When he realized the scar they were speaking of, he brought a hand to his face, cupping the pink flesh in his palm. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really," Rin said as he pursed his lips. "It hurt a little when I got home from the hospital, but otherwise I don't really notice. It tingles a bit when it's touched, but that's about it." he told the others.

"It must be odd.." Shiemi trailed off. "I-It must be odd for you to be four months behind from everyone else."

"No..that's not the worst part," Rin gave a slight sigh. The others waited for him to continue, though Shima had already known. He knew Rin's worries about Yukio, and that the teen still believed in what happened during his coma. "The worst part of all this is just a week ago, I was the hero of Assiah. I saved the world from Satan, and everyone was so grateful to me. Now I'm nothing but a drop out that doesn't know how to do anything, and breaks everything he touches."

No one could respond to this. They didn't believe half of the things that sputtered from Rin's mouth at this moment. He wasn't the hero of Assiah. He wasn't anyone. He was just a teenager that dropped out of school to get a job, and was in an accident that lead to him being in a coma for four months.

"I'm glad that we were able to hang out today, Rin," Shiemi gave a smile as she was about to leave the boys` dorm. Izumo had left long ago, and Shima was back to reading his magazine. "I had a fun time with you. I'd like to do it again sometime."

"Sure, sounds cool with me," Rin gave a smirk. He saw that it seemed a bit rainy outside, so he did what he assumed any nice guy would do. "Hey, why don't I walk you back to your dorm? It looks like it's gonna storm, and I want to make sure you get back alright."

"Oh, you don't have to. You'll probably end up getting lost, it _is_ your first time at the academy." Shiemi said. Rin was infuriated with how people kept saying this to him. _It's not my first time, dammit!_

"Rin, Shiemi," Yukio said as he walked to the dorm. He was carrying a school bag, wearing his uniform, looking just as he did when he left for classes that morning. He must have heard what they were talking about, since he intervened in the conversation. "Rin, you're in no condition to be out of the dorm right now. I'll bring Shiemi back to her dorm."

"T-Thanks, Yuki," Shiemi said, a sparkle coming to her eyes that she didn't have when she looked at Rin. It made the 'older' twin feel somewhat jealous. Angry, maybe? Why did it always seem that Yukio could do everything he couldn't? "Goodbye, Rin." she said as Yukio began to walk with her away from the dorm.

Rin was infuriated. He walked to the bottom bunk he was sharing with Yukio and flopped on top of it. There was nothing he could do, and he knew that. Yukio would just have to do this. If not, Rin's plan to make Yukio treat him normally may never work. Well, the plan Shima had produced.

"Rin, start writing in your book. When he comes back, he'll probably ask what you're writing about, and say something about..I don't know, your scar or something," Shima said. "He'll know you're actually trying to get better."

"You got it," Rin said, though he was a bit uneasy about if this would actually work. Though, despite his doubts, the raven haired teen sat at the desk and got out the notebook, writing in it casually, not acting about what he was writing, but actually writing about his mental troubles. Even if he didn't know they _were_ really his mental troubles.

_Maybe Yukio would treat me normally if I just went back to what he thinks is normal. I don't know, I could go back to starting fights every day, and causing trouble. It may get him off my back, but he still won't be like my Yukio. Like my Yukio that worries about my schoolwork.._

"Rin, what are you writing about?" Yukio asked, as Shima predicted, as he walked back in the dorm. His clothing was slightly wet from the storm that was brewing outside. Rin was a bit caught off guard, not believing that Yukio would actually ask this.

"O-Oh..I was just writing about.." Rin trailed off a bit. He didn't know whether he should lie or tell the truth. He intended to show Yukio his notebook eventually, and Rin didn't know if Yukio would ever remember this little conversation or not. If Yukio was truly worried, he may just remember.

"What were you writing about?" Yukio said, kneeling a bit to peer over Rin's shoulder. At this, Rin panicked and shut the book quickly. He couldn't believe that Yukio had tried to take a peek at his book! For some reason, this made Rin angry, and when he was angry, all hell broke loose.

"What the hell?" Rin asked suddenly. The brunette blinked and backed away a bit.

"What?" Yukio asked as he raised an eyebrow. Shima looked away from his magazine to take a peek at the brothers.

"Did you just peek at my book? Why the hell would you do that?!" Rin asked, flaring in anger.

"Calm down, Rin, I was just wondering what you were writing about was all," Yukio had plenty of experience with his brother when he was like this. "I won't do it again, calm down." he took out some books and started to study.

"Won't do it again, my ass.." Rin grumbled. He did begin to calm down. Yukio knew just how his mood swings worked, and Rin felt a little agitated that Yukio could get him to calm down so easily. Their Father could do the same thing, though, so Rin had to assume it was probably from being around him so much.

"Go to bed, Rin. You need your rest." Yukio said as he read through his books. He was standing as his books laid on the empty space of the desk. Rin pushed his notebook away and did as Yukio had said, laying in bed to sleep. Yukio sat in the now empty desk chair and continued his studies.

Even if Rin laid in the bed to sleep, he didn't fall asleep as easily. The dark pit of slumber didn't crawl it's way into his vision so quickly, and he was somewhat glad for that. In truth, Rin was scared. He was scared that nothing would go back to normal. Yukio would still be the brother that looked down on him.

Rin didn't fall asleep until Yukio had gotten into bed. The brunette twin had stayed up pretty late to study, and by the time Yukio got into bed, Rin was feeling exhausted. He was sure Yukio was too. Rin curled up close to his brother, finding that Yukio willingly wrapped his arms around him, before he went to sleep.

* * *

The end of the holiday came rather quickly. Rin didn't know if he wanted it to go this fast, he knew he wouldn't get to see Yukio for a while. After all, Yukio couldn't come home _every_ weekend to see him. Rin would just have to make due. Yukio_ was_ going to make the trip with him to make sure he got back alright, and he was going to stay the weekend for Rin.

"Nii-san, please don't make this any harder than it is when I have to go back," Rin could hear Yukio whispering as he pretended to sleep on the ride home. "Why are you acting like this? Why aren't you making this any easier? Why aren't you back to normal?"

Rin couldn't help but feel saddened by the question. Why _couldn't_ he be normal again? How many times had he wished for things to go back to the way they were before he was a demon? He was given an opportunity that not many people were able to have. He didn't know how he did it, or how it was possible, but he had it.

"Rin, wake up," Yukio said, gently shaking Rin when the train finally stopped. He gave a groan when Rin didn't move. He was prepared to lift Rin and carry him home when Rin's midnight blue eyes opened. "Rin, we have to go." he spoke once more.

"Yeah, I'm up," Rin said with a grumble. Even if he was pretending to sleep, he couldn't help but feel a little grumpy. Not because of his usual reason, sleep deprivation, though because of what Yukio said. Rin felt a little upset about it. "Let's go." he said.

"What, are you cranky, now?" Yukio asked with a raised eyebrow. Rin shook his head and picked up his duffel bag. Yukio picked up his own and they walked toward the monastery. Shiro was waiting for them outside the gates, as usual.

"Rin, Yukio!" he greeted cheerfully. Their Father was always such a cheerful guy, though he did have his serious times. Those serious times consisted of whenever Rin would get into a fight at school, or something that always had to with Rin screwing up.

"Father." Yukio smiled and walked closer to the man. Rin sped up faster than Yukio and hugged Shiro tightly. The man couldn't help but cackle at his 'older' son's actions.

"Hello to you too, Rin," Shiro said once his cackle ended. He gave his son a pat before turning to Yukio and placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Why don't we go inside? You can put your things away, and relax."

"Alright," Yukio said before he turned to Rin. "Rin, let go of Father." he told. With a frown growing on the raven haired teen's face, he looked away from Yukio and slowly let go of Shiro. The man couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, though decided to ignore it for now.

The three walked into the monastery where Kuro had ran to Rin and clung to his jeans. Rin couldn't help but laugh, and knelt to lift up the small cat.

"Rin, have you been writing in your notebook?" Shiro asked. "You know Mr. Suguro told you to do so." he told as he watched his son play with the cat.

"He was writing in it before we left," Yukio answered for him. "He wrote in it almost every night throughout the week."

"I'm glad," Shiro chuckled. "We're having curry for lunch, I hope you two are hungry." he said to his sons. Just the thought of his sons from when they were younger and would devour his curry made him chuckle inwardly.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Rin smiled up to the two. Shiro was a bit taken aback at how..he didn't know how to put it, goofy? Rin was acting goofy.

"You boys go put your things away and come to the table. The curry should be done by now." Shiro said, walking away from the two. Rin and Yukio looked to each other for a moment before they made their move. Rin placed Kuro down on the ground, which in turn the cat ran after Shiro.

Rin and Yukio walked to their room and put their bags away. Rin would have to unpack later, though Yukio would be living out of his bag for the next few days. They then walked to the dining table to see that everyone was waiting for them before they would eat.

Everyone greeted the twins before they began to eat their food. Rin and Yukio were silent throughout most of the talk. Shiro had brought up fixing up the church a bit. They needed to fix the heater that had broken the week prior, and to tighten some screws to a few things.

During the conversation, Rin had offered to help with the fixing of the church. Everyone was taken aback, that was something that Rin would not have done four months ago. Though, the Rin they knew now was not the same Rin that they knew before. He was different, acted different, and felt different.

_Even though my brother wants me to be the way I was before, I just don't think I can...I want him to treat me differently than he did before. I want him to treat me like he did when he was my teacher. Why is he like this?_

"Rin, hurry up! You have your appointment with Mr. Suguro!" Shiro called up the stairs. Rin groaned, he hadn't even started to get ready, he was too busy with writing in his book. Even if it was that bit of information he wrote, he still was writing.

Rin decided not to waste time and threw on a red sweater, pulling up his black jeans. He didn't even bother putting the chains that he normally wore on there in the belt loops. There was no times. He slipped into his sneakers, grabbed his book, and ran out the door.

"Rin!" Shiro called once more. After he called, Rin bustled down the stairs, seeming in ah hurry. "Rin! You're going to be late!" the man gave a groan. Now this was more like Rin. Typical, typical, Rin.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Rin groaned as he ran out the door. He continued to run toward the office and eventually reached it. Though, when he did, he was out of breath and five minutes late. Suguro's Dad, or as Rin called him, old man Suguro, walked out of his office.

"You're late, Rin," he said calmly. "It's alright, though, let's get started." old man Suguro said, gesturing to the doorway that lead inside of his office. Rin frowned and walked into the room, sitting in the chair that was in front of the desk.

"Sorry I was late," Rin said with a slight mumble. "I was busy writing in my book, and didn't notice the time."

"It's fine, no need to give a reason," the man chuckled. "Now, do you feel comfortable to tell me what you were writing about in your book?"

"No," Rin said suddenly. There was a moment of silence, and the man flashed him a look of understanding. He probably dealt with a lot of people like Rin. "Well..it was about Yukio.."

"Has Yukio still been giving you worries about going back to normal?" the older asked. Rin's gaze turned away from the man, and he instantly knew his answer. "He'll get used to your new attitude, you don't have to change anything about you for others."

"But the other is my twin brother! How am I supposed to make him see me as he did before?" Rin asked quickly. "He doesn't care about anything I do anymore! It's like it was before I decided to become an exorcist!"

"What events occurred when he treated you differently?" old man Suguro asked. Rin furrowed his brows as he thought of what happened.

"Well..I got my powers..joined True Cross Academy...and decided to become an exorcist," Rin said, blinking as he only became more and more confused. "Dammit! I can't think of anything!"

"Why not try to join the academy with your brother?" Suguro suggested. Rin brightened at the idea. He could do_ that_!

"You got it, old man!" Rin smirked. He picked up his notebook and ran out of the door.

"Our session isn't even over.." Suguro chuckled before he went through papers on his desk. "Rin Okumura, I hope you do get better soon."

"Dad!" Rin shouted as he ran through the monastery, looking for Shiro. He ran into the kitchen to see his Father was doing some cleaning. "Dad!" he shouted once more.

"Hold up," Shiro said with a laugh, causing Rin to slow down. "What's all the fuss about?"

"I've decided something important," Rin said to his Dad, looking up at the man. "I'm going to try to get into True Cross Academy!"


	11. Chapter 11

**It's a little short, but I haven't updated in so long. **

* * *

"You're going to take the test?" Yukio asked with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't expecting his brother to say something like that. The brunette would've discouraged his brother, but he didn't know how.

"Yep!" Rin exclaimed with a grin. "I'll pass it, too. Then we can go to school together!"

"Rin, it's not that I don't want you to take the test," Yukio gave a sigh. "I don't recommend you taking it."

"It's cool, Yukio. I'll just study really hard," Rin said. "Dad said he could try to talk to the headmaster about me taking the test. They're old friends." Yukio gave a frustrated groan and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It doesn't matter about that, Rin," Yukio said, squinting his eyes shut. "I thought you wanted to work. Why do you suddenly want to go to school?"

"Because, Yukio," Rin turned his gaze away from his brother for a minute before speaking. "I want to be with you, again." a tint of red filled his cheeks.

"Rin, I know you just want to be with me, but I don't think taking the entrance exam is the best thing for you." Yukio said as gently as he could. The brunette knew how fragile his brother was right now, and didn't want to make the raven haired teen upset once more.

"Yukio," Rin gave a sigh. "I'm sorry, but I don't care what you think about this." Suddenly, their conversation was cut off by Shiro entering the room.

"Rin, I got you a spot to take the exam tomorrow!" Shiro exclaimed with a bright smile on his face. He placed a hand on Rin's head. "The teachers are expecting the best from you."

"Why?" Rin asked, raising an eyebrow. What kind of teacher would expect _anything_ from him.

"Because you're Yukio Okumura's twin brother, of course!" Shiro cackled. "Tomorrow, I'm taking you to the academy to take your test. I want you in your room studying. Yukio can help you, Yukio."

"Yes, Father," Yukio gave a sigh. He took Rin by the hand and led him to their room. "Now, I'll help you study. I want to see you get a good grade on your exam."

"I thought you didn't want me to go." Rin said with a raised eyebrow.

"Just because I don't want you to go doesn't mean I want you to fail the exam," Yukio said, lifting a book from the small desk in their room. "Let's get started."

After hours of studying, something Rin was not happy about, the raven haired twin finally passed out at the desk. Yukio had to carry him to the bottom bunk of their bunk bed to make room on the desk. With Rin sleeping, Yukio could finally attend to his own studies.

Shiro knocked on the door of the bedroom the twins shared, and let himself in. The man never worried about walking in on his sons getting dressed, after all, they didn't have anything that he didn't have himself.

"Did you boys study?" Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow when he son his 'older' son sleeping in the bunk bed against the wall. He didn't expect to see Rin sleeping, though he probably should have.

"We did for a little while," Yukio said quietly as he turned around from where he sat at the desk. "Rin got tired and fell asleep." he added to fill Shiro's curiosity.

"I see," Shiro chuckled. He sat on the bed next to his son's feet. Rin stirred a bit at the sudden movement, though didn't wake. "Yukio, tell me the truth. Do you want Rin to go to the school with you?"

Yukio stiffened. In truth, he really didn't want his brother to go to school with him. Sure, he would miss Rin, and did wish they could be together a lot more than they were, but it just wasn't right for them to go to the same school again. Rin chose his own path of being a drop out, he had chosen it before his accident.

Why did it seem that as soon as he got his brother back, he didn't have him anymore?

"It's not that I don't want him to go to the same school as me," Yukio paused for a moment to gather his words before he spoke once more. "He's just not the same anymore. He's not my Nii-san anymore."

"I know it's hard for you, Yukio," Shiro gave a sigh. "It's hard on all of us. Despite what we feel, we have to be here for Rin." the man looked down at his sleeping son and placed a hand on the teen's ankle. Rin's brows furrowed, though still, he did not wake.

"I know, Father," Yukio sighed. He turned his gaze on the papers sitting at the desk, trying desperately to keep his thoughts from spilling out of his mouth. "I just...I just don't think he's ready for something like this."

"You don't think he's ready?" Shiro raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you tell me why you don't think he's ready." the man suggested.

"Father, you're not my therapist," Yukio let out a forced laugh. "I don't think he's ready because it's too many changes. Rin still hasn't adjusted to what he was before, why does he think he can just move on now?"

"I'm sure there's nothing wrong with that," Shiro said calmly. "I'll tell you what. I'm going with Rin to his next appointment. Suguro wants a little family meeting, you know, to talk to Rin about how we feel, and for him to talk to us about how he feels. If you want to come, you can, if not, I'll voice all your worries, and I'll find out what's going on with him."

"Thank you, Father, but no thanks. I don't think I could let you voice any worries of mine, and I'm so busy with school, I don't think I'll be home for the meeting." Yukio said calmly. He returned to reading the book, or rather ignoring his Father. The brunette realized this was a childish thing to do, though he couldn't speak at the moment.

"Very well," Shiro said softly. "I'll be going then." he said standing from the bed after giving Rin's foot a pat. He left the room silently, shutting the door quietly behind him. The soft click of the door was what brought Yukio to being able to study once more.

* * *

"Do any teachers really expect anything from me here?" Rin asked as he waited outside of a classroom with his Father. Shiro had been required to attend to fill out paperwork once Rin began testing, as well as taking Rin home afterward. The man still didn't trust Rin to go home by himself since he had just woken up not too long ago.

"Well, you're the twin brother of Yukio Okumura, the student with the highest scores on the entrance exam, I would think they would," Shiro commented casually as he flipped through a book. "At least you studied, right?" he raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Yukio forced me to study. He just kept badgering me, and quizzing me. He wouldn't even let me take a leak without a text book in front of the toilet!" Rin groaned. He leaned his back against the wall that was outside of the classroom as he awaited the teacher. "When is this crony coming, anyway?"

"Any minute now, just be patient," Shiro said as he continued to read. "And be nice, Rin."

"Yeah, yeah." Rin pouted just before a teacher found her way to the classroom and stood before them with a clipboard in hand.

"Are you Okumura Rin?" the female teacher asked as she pressed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose, much like Yukio did on a daily basis.

"I am." Rin said simply as he stood straight. Yukio had told him that if he wanted in the school to stand straight, listen to the teachers, answer them directly, and be _nice._ Even if Rin didn't want to act this way, he did want to go to that school.

"You're the twin brother of Okumura Yukio that I've heard about. Fujimoto, you seem to be able to raise smart boys," the teacher smiled. "My name is Neuhaus Michelle. You'll adress me as Mrs. Neuhaus in class, if I have you as a student."

"Yes, ma'am. Um..Mrs. Neuhaus.." Rin trailed off quietly. He bit his lip a little, unsure if he was addressing her correctly or not. She did say if she has him in class, and he wasn't officially enrolled just yet.

She lead him into the class room, Shiro following along to collect the paperwork he would be filling out while Rin was testing. It was just some boring paperwork that would need to be done if Rin passed the test. Boarding selection, such as that. Rin was seated at a desk and handed a thick packet that consisted of his test, and he was given a pencil.

"If you're anything like your brother, you'll do fine on your test," Mrs. Neuhaus said after handing him the packet. "Start." she said suddenly after picking up the paperwork that Shiro needed and handing it to him.

Shiro sat on the far end of the room at another desk, filling out paperwork as he did when Yukio was taking the enrollment test. Rin groaned as he sat at the desk, Mrs. Neuhaus looking up at him as he did so. It was obvious that Rin wasn't as smart as Yukio from the fidgeting that the raven haired teen was doing, and the slight groans and sighs that were heard from him.

Shiro could only guess what terrible problems Rin was having with the test. It was most likely the math section of the test. It could have been the science area, though. Rin was never good at his maths or science. The small writing portion would be a breeze for him. Rin was always good with creativity, and it was a creative writing portion.

The test was called at time and Rin handed the test to Mrs. Neuhaus, and walked over to where Shiro sat. He had finished the paperwork long ago and handed it to Mrs. Neuhaus earlier, just waiting for Rin to be finished with his test.

"Ready to go?" Shiro raised an eyebrow to his son when Rin only gave a silent nod. Usually he would have said a smart ass comment about how you didn't need anything on that test for real life experience, and such. But there was no such thing coming from his son this time. "Alright. They'll mail the test results, and it should be here within the week." he told Rin, who just gave another nod.

It was a silent ride home, Rin didn't say much. He leaned against the window of the travel car that was bringing them home, and Shiro didn't bring much up. When they finally reached home, Yukio was the first one to break the ice with Rin.

"How did the test go?" he asked as Rin walked into the front door. The raven haired teen's midnight blue eyes made contact with his twin's teal ones before ignoring him and going straight to his room. "Rin!" Yukio suddenly shouted as he turned around, going after his 'older' brother.

"I don't know if I passed or not, is that what you want to hear?!" Rin suddenly shouted. He flopped onto his bed, glaring at the bottom of the top bunk bed.

"We studied, Rin, I'm sure if you actually payed attention you'll pass," Yukio said with a sigh. "It's not like it was the hardest test in the world. Besides, you can always try next year."

"If I tried next year I wouldn't be in the same class as you and the others!" Rin glared at Yukio. "It wouldn't be worth trying if I didn't get to be with my friends!"

"Brother, if you're going to be angry, write down in your journal or go see Mr. Suguro, do _not _take it out on me." Rin earned a glare from his brother and turned over in bed so he wouldn't have to face his twin.

The raven haired teen never noticed that he was slowly falling asleep until he had woken in the dead of night. Everyone was asleep, and Rin could hear Yukio shifting in his sleep in the room. Rin stood out of bed, noticing his shoes had been taken off and he was now wearing sweat pants instead of his jeans. Yukio must have changed him.

Rin opened the door and gently shut it behind him. It had been so long since he had been in the monastery, walking around the place during the night while everyone was sleeping. It was nostalgic, and made him feel a bit more relaxed.

When Rin entered the kitchen, he saw his Father on the phone. Rin quickly backed away from sight and listened carefully.

"I'm sure he'll stop thinking about that soon enough, Suguro. He'll realize it's fake." he heard Shiro say.

"_I don't think he can be helped, Fujimoto. He's too far gone._" Rin could faintly hear old man Suguro.

"What do you suggest?" Shiro asked. Rin could practically hear the eyebrow being raised on the man's face.

"_Medicine that will make him forget._" old man Suguro suddenly said. Rin's eyes widened. Shiro wouldn't ever give his son medicine to make him forget...would he?


	12. Chapter 12

"Nii-san, get out of bed. It's time to wake up!" Yukio begged as he shook the smaller teen. The elder Okumura twin wouldn't wake up from this sleep to save the world. He had stayed up far too late thinking deeply on the conversation his Father had been having on the phone. Yukio gave up and left for the dining area on is own where he greeted everyone else to find that their Father was not present. Even as children, Shiro was always at the breakfast table.

"Father's not joining us?" Yukio asked, looking to Izumi.

"He was up late on the phone," the clergyman said simply. "I didn't ask who he was talking to, but he looked serious." he added, finishing his explanation to the younger of the Okumura twins. It was odd for the man to be sleeping through breakfast. He was usually so punctual.

Even when they were young children, and would keep Shiro on his toes to get them to sleep every night, he still managed to wake up and sit at breakfast with them, no matter how tired he was. It was different, a change, and Yukio wasn't sure if he liked it. Though, with Rin awake, many things had changed.

Everyone ate in silence. It was what usually happened when Rin wasn't at the table. Now, even the bubbly Father Fujimoto wasn't at the table to speak. It was as silent as when Rin was in trouble with Shiro for doing something to cause trouble around the neighborhood.

"What's going on?" Rin walked in the room with a yawn after lunch was finished. Shiro was long up by then, at least, though Rin was not. He was scratching his stomach softly from underneath his shirt, which was raised from the scratching to show his smooth skinny stomach. He looked around before he felt someone ruffle the hair on his head. "Hey!"

"You're finally awake," Shiro smirked, looking down slightly at his eldest son. He startled the raven haired teen to jumping slightly before he noticed it was indeed his Father. "You slept longer than I did."

"Sorry," Rin apologized sheepishly. "I was up late." he left out any detail that lead to Shiro knowing about how he was eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I'm sure you were. Probably getting antsy about your test results. How about some lunch?" Shiro asked as he moved to get Rin some lunch anyway.

"Eh, I don't know, I'm not feeling too hungry.." Rin trailed off. He turned his gaze away from Shiro and his eyes scanned to find Yukio in the room. They came up short when there was no sign of the younger brunette twin.

"Not feeling hungry? Do you have a fever?" Shiro asked as he then pressed a hand to the teen's forehead. When the smallest in the house had not been warm with fever, Shiro retracted his hand and thought. "Well, we have that therapy session today with the three of us." Shiro told the raven haired teen.

"Is Yukio coming?" Rin asked. He was worried about what Yukio had said. About being normal. Yukio had practically begged his 'sleeping' form to just go back to normal. It made Rin think about those pills that Shiro was talking about on the phone. If he had to, he would take them. For Yukio's sake.

"I'll have to ask him." Shiro said as he turned away from Rin to find the younger of his boys.

The man who's hair had gone gray walked up the stairs to find his youngest son, turning into the room the two teenagers shared. He opened the door to find Yukio going through the suitcase he hadn't bothered to unpack.

"Yukio," Shiro started, causing the brunette teen to turn to him, away from the suitcase. "Are you coming with us to the therapy session?" he asked.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for me to go.." Yukio trailed off, turning his gaze away from Shiro and to the suitcase once more.

"Is that you talking, or is it Suguro's advice?" Shiro asked seriously. When Yukio didn't turn his gaze back to his Father, Shiro took that as if he were clearly saying, _'It was Suguro..'_ "I see.." he trailed.

"Suguro – kun just doesn't think it's a good idea for me to become so attached to Rin," Yukio confessed. "Rin is so delicate right now, and I'm always gone. It's not good if Rin becomes used to being around me all the time."

"You're right about Rin being delicate right now. Rin's delicate," Shiro sighed. "Which is more the reason for you to be here. With him. He needs you right now, Yukio, and as your Father, I think you should be going to that family session with us." he said as Yukio began to turn his teal eyes back to Shiro's red ones.

"I.." Yukio trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. He knew that Rin was so delicate right now. He knew that he should be there for his older brother. Rin needed him. He was blinded by Suguro's advice when he should have been listening to himself all alone.

"You'll go?" there was a pause before Yukio gave a brief nod. He felt like such an idiot. Like a fool. "Thank you, Yukio." Shiro smiled before giving him a pat on the head. Yukio jumped from the sudden contact. He hadn't been patted in years, not since he was very young. Shiro walked out of the room before Yukio had a moment to act on the pat.

* * *

**Extremely short, but I have a solution to these updates. I am going to start updating on the first of every month. It will ensure that you get longer chapters, and that I have plenty of time to write! **

**Next update: 5.1.13**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guess who is introduced in this chapter? It's our one, or favorite: MEPHISTO!**

* * *

"Rin, would you like to tell your Father and brother what we've been discussing since you've started coming to see me?" old man Suguro asked as he gestured to Shiro and Yukio that happened to be sitting on either side of the smallest male in the room.

Rin looked to each family member that he was in between like a sandwich. He didn't know if he was ready to tell them anything yet. He thought he was, he thought it would be easier than this, but in reality, it was just as hard as anything he had to do during his life.

Rin didn't want to be judged.

"Are you uncomfortable with sharing that information?" old man Suguro pressed, though gently as to not cause Rin's anger to flare up. He received a nod in return of this question being so gentle. "Would anyone else like to share any feelings on anything with Rin during this time?" Suguro noticed that Shiro looked to Yukio as if waiting for him to say something. "Yukio?" he asked.

"No, I don't have anything to say." Yukio said with a soft smile before turning his gaze away from the other men in the room. Suguro heard Rin mutter out a comment before turning away from Yukio.

"Well, I would like to say that I am glad that Rin has decided to go back to school and is working harder for a better future," Shiro told the other three. "I'm proud of you, Rin." he said, patting his son on the head gently.

"Thanks, Dad." Rin said with a smile.

"Anyone else want to say anything?" Suguro looked around the room.

"I will.." Rin trailed, though Suguro could tell that he was uncomfortable.

"Good, Rin, go ahead." Suguro smiled at him, and everyone stayed silent for him to speak.

"Yukio.." Rin started, which got the brunette's attention fairly quickly. "On our way home when I fell asleep..I was awake, and I heard everything you said." he said, keeping his gaze away from the younger of the two.

"You were awake?!" Yukio shouted, his voice seeming to be slightly angry.

"Of course I was awake! Have you ever known me to fall asleep when I'm so excited about something?!" Rin glared at his brother. The two stood and began to argue heavily.

"You fall asleep all the time! How am I supposed to know the difference?!"

"Well, maybe you just don't know me as well as you think you do!"

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"You don't like me anymore, Yukio! I wake up, and you don't love me!"

"That's because you're not my brother!"

There was a pause in the room, and everyone fell quiet very quickly. Rin stared expressionless into Yukio's direction.

"Do you mean that?" Rin asked, though his voice was emotionless.

"Well..not really.." Yukio trailed. "Let me explain.."

"The floor is yours, Yukio. Explain." Rin said quickly.

"I know you're trying to move on with your life, Rin..I know you are, and I'm glad that you're actually planning on doing something. You have a future ahead of you, and I'm proud of you that you were able to make that step, but.." Yukio paused, trying to find the right words to explain.

"But?" Rin asked.

"Don't rush him, Rin." Suguro told the raven haired teen.

"But..the brother I was expecting to wake up from that coma isn't you.." Yukio sighed. "I was expecting you to wake up and start going back to the way you were. Rebellious, sleeping all day, not being able to hold down a job.."

"But you wanted me to be able to hold down a job for more than a day," Rin said. "You were lecturing me before I went to try out for that job at the supermarket. You were telling me how Dad and the others were all worried that I couldn't hold down a part time job, and that I was getting into fights every day. You didn't want me like that!"

"I wanted you to be the way you were so I could go on with my plans, Rin." Yukio said after a moment of silence.

"What?"

"I wanted you to be the way you were so I could continue with what I was planning to do. I wanted to check up on you every so often, go to school and be able to focus on my studies. And help you. I wanted to be able to be the older brother for once," Yukio told. "I didn't think that you were going to get into a fight that would cause you to go into a coma.." he trailed off.

"So you were really trying to help me out?" Rin asked.

"I was..but then you woke up, and I didn't know how to react," Yukio said honestly. "You've been acting goofy, and your personality is all whacked out. You haven't even been in a single fight since you've woken up. I know you're trying your best to be different, and I'm really proud of you, but I just haven't adjusted yet. I'm trying to learn how to react.." and Rin smiled. He smiled genuinely, and he was glad to know the truth.

"Thanks, Yukio." Rin said.

"Thanks? Aren't you mad at me?" Yukio asked, looking to his brother. His teal eyes were hidden behind his glasses, though it was clear that they were welled up with unshed tears.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm happy that you were able to be honest with me." Rin smiled, placing a hand on Yukio's head and giving him a pat. Rin hadn't done that since they were middle school kids, and he was glad to be able to do so again. It was nostalgic. Even if he had to stand on his tip–toes to do it.

* * *

The three of them returned home that afternoon. They had all gotten some issues off of their chest, and were happy to do so. It made the three of them feel free, and more relaxed then they had been in a while.

"Hey, guys, there's some mail on the table." Izumi said as he had been cleaning up the monastery with the other clergymen.

"I'll get it," Shiro said. He walked into the kitchen and lifted some of the letters off of the table, reading through them carefully. Rin and Yukio had gone up to their room to rest as he had done this. "Rin! Come here!" he shouted to call his son down. Rin jumped up from the bottom bunk and ran down the stairs, his sock clad feet making pattered sounds as he ran down the stairs.

"Holy crap, Dad, what is it?" Rin asked as he rubbed his head. He had just been falling asleep after a somewhat sleepless night, too.

"It's a letter from the academy. I think it's your test results. Wanna open them?" Shiro asked with a smirk as he held it out to Rin.

"Lemme get Yukio. He tutored me, he should probably see the results when we do." Rin said with one of the widest smiles Shiro had seen him with in a long time. He watched his oldest–yet smallest–son run up the stairs before coming back down with his younger twin brother's wrist grasped in his hand.

"What is it, Nii-san?" Yukio asked, seeming slightly panicked. So Rin hadn't even bothered to tell him what it was about.

"My results! My results!" was all Rin shouted out incoherently. "Open them!" he just about jumped with excitement. Shiro chuckled and opened the results that resembled so much of Yukio's results.

_To the parents of Rin Okumura: _

_We are proud to inform you that you have passed your exam with a seventy–three percentage on the test. Please come to the guidance office on campus to plan your classes and have your dormitory assigned to you. _

_Sincerely: The staff of True Cross Academy._

"I passed! I can't believe I passed!" Rin exclaimed with excitement. He hugged Yukio and the brunette twin's teal eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around his older brother with a smile.

"I'm proud of you, Nii-san. I'm so glad you passed." Yukio said. And it was honest and genuine. Shiro hadn't seen the boys acting this way in a long time. It seemed like the visit to the therapist had really done those two some good.

"So, I guess first thing tomorrow we're going to the academy to get your classes set up, huh?" Shiro asked. Of course, Rin continued to jump, though began nodding. "Did you wanna come, Yukio?"

"Yes, I think I will come," Yukio said with a smile. "I want to be able to be there for my brother when he gets ready to go to school."

For the rest of the day, Yukio couldn't stress enough how proud he was of Rin for passing. And everyone was honestly shocked that Rin had been able to pass. For the light of his life, all he had ever been known for was causing trouble. It was all every teacher thought he was good for, and Yukio was the one who excelled in everything.

When Yukio had started to tutor Rin for the exam, the raven haired teen couldn't help but think that this was the time he would going to show them. He was going to show everyone that he could be just as smart and successful as his twin. He couldn't fail this test.

Even if it was a pretty low score, it was still Rin, and those tests were advanced, anyway. Even if Yukio and Rin wouldn't be in any classes together, it was still nice that they would be going to the same school. They were never in many classes together after Elementary since Yukio had always been placed in advanced placement classes.

Shiro had contacted the academy to let them know that they were going to be getting Rin registered and ready for school. Then, when Yukio went back to school, Rin would be following suit. Shiro felt as if he would be a bit lonely while the boys were at school together, though he knew that they would come back.

* * *

The next day finally come for Rin. He had given up yet another night of sleep, not being able to think about anything but getting to go to school with Yukio. He couldn't remember any day that he was as excited to go to school as he was now. Except maybe on his first day of school when he didn't know what he was getting into.

In truth, it wasn't so much school that made Rin hate it as much as it was the people that were there. They would always pick on Yukio and tease him for being so smart. Rin never liked the effort of having to study, anyway, but that wasn't the real reason he would always skip school.

"Come on, Dad, let's go!" Rin, dragging out the word 'go', shouted out excitedly. He had gotten dressed, wearing one of Yukio's blue t-shirt's and a pair of slacks. The shirt was slightly big on him since Yukio had much more muscle, and was taller than him, and he had taken out any chains he kept in the slacks, but other than that, he looked normal. He almost looked neat. Except for the fact that his hair was always unruly.

"I can't get breakfast before we go?" Shiro laughed.

"Uh uh!" Rin pouted, his cheeks puffing out slightly.

"Alright," Shiro gave up, knowing he wouldn't be able to eat his breakfast anyway without being annoyed by one of the most professional in the occupation of annoying people: Rin. "Is your brother up?"

"Is the sky blue? Are my pants wrinkle free? Of course he is!" Rin groaned. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!" he exclaimed, once again dragging out the word 'go'.

"Alright, get your brother and we'll go." Shiro told. He didn't have to wait long for Rin to be dragging an alarmed Yukio down the stairs, rambling about a tornado coming and wiping out the school before they got there.

"Shiro, it's been a long time~" a flamboyant voice rang out when they arrived in the office they were supposed to be in. Before Rin could call out the name of the intruder, he had poked his little purple head out to see the three men. Mephisto Pheles.

"Mephisto, I thought we were supposed to be meeting an actual guidance counselor. You know I don't like playing games when it has to do with my sons' futures." Shiro rolled his eyes as he saw the other.

"Oh, come on. I'm just playing around. I'll get his classes set up for him! After all, I'm still the director of the school," Mephisto said. He sat down at the computer that was sitting at an unoccupied desk. "Advanced placement like the other little Okumura of the school?" he asked.

"Nope, he's just a normal student who got a C on the exam," Shiro said. "If you actually typed his name into the computer or something, I'm sure that would help."

"If he hasn't been enrolled yet, he hasn't entered the school database, silly goose," Mephisto winked at his friend, which caused the gray–haired man to shudder. The purple haired man couldn't help but notice the oldest Okumura staring him down. "What is it? What do you want?" he asked, seeming slightly agitated from the attention.

"Is someone angry at some attention he is receiving?" Shiro smirked. "That's unlike you, Mephisto."

"Oh, hush, it's unlike you to have raised two children, but here they are, in the flesh," Mephisto smirked. "Now, why is he staring at me?"

"We'll talk about it in private, now is not the time, nor the place." Shiro said. Mephisto tapped onto the keyboard and within thirty minutes they had all his classes into the database, as well as his exam information.

"Now we just need to figure out where his dorm will be, and who he will be with.." Mephisto trailed off.

"Um..Mr. Pheles, would it be alright if my brother and I were placed together in a dorm?" Yukio asked, seeming slightly shy about asking. It was odd for him since as he had grown older he had also grown a voice of his own that was never in the least bit abashed.

"I don't know, little Okumura. If I did that, it would involve moving several students around, and it would just be a pain in the-"

"Children." Shiro cut him off.

"Alright, it would be a pain in the booty–wow–wow–sham. Happy?" Mephisto turned his gaze over to Shiro.

"Well, it was better than what you would have said." the gray–haired man shrugged.

"Well, there's an empty bed in the dorm next to the one little Okumura is staying in. There are only two students in it currently, Takara, and Godaiin something or other.." Mephisto trailed off.

"What good are you if you don't even know the names of some of your students?" Shiro frowned.

"I'm the director, not the damn teacher." Mephisto pouted.

"Children!"

"Alright, alright. I'll refrain from corrupting your precious twins any longer. Little Okumura, why don't you go show your brother around the campus for a bit while I talk to your Father about some issues we need to discuss?" Mephisto suggested.

"Sure.." Yukio gave a nod. He took Rin by the hand and took him out of the office.

"Wait, I wanted to know what they were talking about!" Rin pouted, his cheeks puffing out as he did so.

"They want to discuss something private," Yukio told him. "Something that they don't want us to hear. It's best to just leave them to it."

"Well...alright.." Rin trailed off, though did keep them in his thoughts for a moment until Yukio began to show him around the campus.

"So, tell me what is going on with your Rin. It's not like you to not keep me up to date on your children, Shiro–kun~" Mephisto said.

"A few months ago, Rin was in an accident. He was in a coma for four months.." Shiro sighed. He explained everything to Mephisto, though the man interrupted quite a few times with useless commentary like he always did.

"So he believes that he was in this world where there were exorcists and demons, and he was Satan's son?" Mephisto raised an eyebrow. One heck of a dream.

"That's the gist of it, yes." Shiro confirmed.

"Who am I?" Mephisto asked, his expression turning from confusion to glee.

"He said something about you being a demon who was his older brother or something," Shiro said. "I don't really remember all of what he told me, I sort of stopped him from talking to me about it."

"Why?" Mephisto asked, his glee turning to curiosity.

"Because he has a journal for that," Shiro frowned. "Let's stop talking about this and get back to the boys.

"So, the dorm I'm staying in is right next to yours?" Rin asked his brother. It all seemed a little too good to be true for the former demon.

"Yeah, so if you ever need any help with your homework, you can come to me and I'll help you." Yukio smiled. They both turned to their Father and Mephisto when they showed up.

"Well, you're all enrolled, so let's get going home and you can rest. We've had a busy morning, and you have to pack your things if you're going to come to school." Shiro explained to Rin. The two sons of Shiro both nodded.

"Yeah, I'm feeling pretty beat. Can I put off packing until tomorrow?" Rin asked as he stretched his arms. It wasn't that he didn't want to pack and get ready to go to the academy. He wanted to do that more than anything. He was just exhausted from not being able to get a night of sleep in the past two days.

"Sure, go ahead." Shiro said, letting it slide for now. He knew Rin had been putting off sleep for the past two days, and was more than happy to make his son lay down and rest.

They arrived home an hour after leaving and everyone laid down and rested. While Rin napped, Yukio rested by reading a book instead, and Shiro told his brunette son that he had to run out for something for a while. He would be back soon. Once Yukio and the others were aware, Shiro was gone.

He walked to Suguro's office and was quick to be able to see him. The bald man had just finished up with an appointment he had with another client, and made it one of his priorities to see Shiro. Rin was one of his best patients, after all.

"What is it you wish to see me for, Shiro? Did you not get everything off of your chest from yesterday morning? I can schedule another family appointment if you would like. Or you could come in with Rin this evening for his appointment?" Suguro suggested.

"I'm not here because I didn't get everything off of my chest. I finished everything I had to say to Rin, and that was the end of it until the next family meeting. I'm here about that medication that you and I talked about." Shiro explained.

"I see. Did you want to learn more about it?" Suguro asked.

"Yes, I wanted to learn more about it," Shiro sighed. He sat on the same couch that Rin had been sitting at since he woke up almost a month ago. "I want to know everything about it before talking to Rin about it. If he wants to lose all memory of what happened, that's fine, but I'm not telling him about it at all until I know everything about it."

"Do you want him to take it at all?" the man pressed.

"If Rin wants to take it, that I would be fine with that. I just think that he has gotten so much done. He has been able to get so much more accomplished than he had before he had his accident. He was enrolled in the same academy that Yukio is going to this morning, and he is leaving when the weekend is over to start his classes. He's excited, and I'm excited for him. I don't want him to take any medicine that would make him forget this because he has gone a long way since his accident." Shiro explained.

"Then we won't talk about the medicine. If that is how you feel, we don't need to talk about it at all." Suguro told.

"Are you sure? If Rin knew this medicine existed, he might want it." Shiro said.

"You decide what is best for your child," Suguro told. "Decide what is best like you did when he was a baby. When he was a child and he couldn't decide at all on his own. Decide if you think he should know about it."

"But he isn't a baby anymore. He's almost a grown man." Shiro said.

"Which is why you must let him decide, after you decide if you want to tell him about it at all." Suguro explained.

"He deserves to know.." Shiro trailed.

"Then tell him." the bald man smiled softly.

"I will. Thank you, Suguro." Shiro smiled, standing, before he exited the office and went home.

By the time that Shiro came home, Rin was already awake. He had started on dinner since it was nearing five in the evening.

"I have to go see old man Suguro after cooking!" Rin called out from the kitchen.

"You're continuing to call him 'old man'?" Shiro smirked as he walked into the kitchen to see Rin wearing a pink frilly apron. "You know, you probably shouldn't be cooking if you have an appointment to run to."

"I'll do it anyway," Rin said with a smirk. "You know how much I like cooking for others. Besides, it's just Curry. Easy," the raven haired teen said as he set the table and served the food. "Call everyone down for dinner, will you? I gotta get going."

"What about you? I doubt there will be any left of your delicious curry if you leave it here." Shiro warned his son.

"It's fine, I made myself some earlier and put it in the fridge. I'll heat it up when I get home and then I'll clean up and go to bed." Rin said. Before Shiro could say anything more, Rin had already run out of the house and thrown his apron on a hook.

"Everyone! Dinner!" Shiro called out. "Rin made Curry!"

Rin arrived at the office moments before his appointment, as usual. He had to run there, though this time he had the excuse of cooking dinner for his family. He didn't really use that as an excuse, though. He loved cooking for his family, and would never use it as an excuse to get out of something.

"So, Rin, have you been writing in your journal lately?" was the first thing Suguro decided to ask. When the raven haired teen thought back, he hadn't written in his journal during the past few days.

"Well, now that I think about it, I haven't really had to.." Rin trailed off. The bald man began to write things down in his notepad. "Is that good or bad?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Well, do you think it is a good thing or a bad thing?" Suguro asked.

"I..I feel like it's a bad thing because it means I haven't been keeping up with my journal like I should, but.." Rin trailed off.

"But?" Suguro pressed.

"But it makes me feel good, knowing I haven't been stressed enough to write in it lately.." Rin smiled. "I'll be going to school soon, and then I'm going to get to see all my friends again."

"Are you excited about that?"

"Well, yeah, I am," Rin said, his smile forming into a goofy grin. "I'm really happy about it! In fact, I can't wait!"

"Then I'm happy for you. Just make sure that whenever you are stressed to write in your journal." Suguro reminded.

"I got it." Rin laughed.

* * *

"Do you have everything you need?" Shiro asked. He wasn't sure if he was ready to let Rin go to school just yet. For some reason, Shiro was feeling the same feeling he had felt when he first sent Rin and Yukio off to their first day of school.

"Yes, Dad, I have everything I need." Rin smirked as he held up his suitcase and showed it to Shiro.

"You sure?" Shiro pressed. "Are you sure that you have absolutely everything that you need?"

"Yukio helped me pack again, Dad," Rin laughed. "Seriously, I have everything I need."

"Alright, alright," Shiro sighed. He brought Rin into his arms again. Right when he had gotten him back, and he was losing him to school again. "Are you sure?"

"Dad! Come on, I got everything!" Rin said as he hugged Shiro before they parted ways. Yukio walked off with Rin and together they went on their way to the school.

"Rin, you took the test for the academy?" Shiemi said when she had stopped by Yukio's dorm to find that Yukio was helping Rin get set up in the dorm next door.

"Sure did!" Rin smiled brightly to her. "Now we'll go to school together." he watched the blonde girl perk up with happiness before she turned to Yukio.

"Yuki, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the campus store. I need to pick up some notebooks." Shiemi told.

"I'm sorry, Shiemi, but I can't," Yukio apologized. "I need to help Rin get settled and then I'm going to study for the test that we're having at the end of the week." he explained.

"It's alright, Yuki," Shiemi smiled. "I can go by myself."

"I could go with you." Rin said quickly. He couldn't let Shiemi go by herself. Besides, it was a great opportunity to get closer to her.

"You don't have to, Rin." Shiemi said. She didn't want to put either of the twins to trouble for her sake.

"No, really, I want to," Rin told her. "I need to pick up some things for school. I haven't really gotten any notebooks or anything for class, and I should get some."

"Are you sure?" Shiemi asked. "I mean, you don't have to come with me.." she trailed off. She looked away from Rin and Yukio sheepishly.

"I want to go with you," Rin smiled. "Then we can hang out for a little bit. Maybe the three of us could study together sometime or something."

"Are we in the same class?" Shiemi asked.

"Rin can't be in my class, since I'm in the advanced placement class." Yukio told.

"I'm in class 1C," Rin said before focusing on Shiemi. "What class are you in?"

"I'm in class 1C, too!" Shiemi smiled brightly. "I was really nervous when I took the entrance exam, so I didn't do very well.."

"It's alright, no one's judging you," Rin said with a smirk. "I actually never do very well on tests, so a C is really good for me." he told.

The classes were separated by rank of grade. 1A through 1F for the freshman year, and the same with every other year, though depending on the year, the numbers would change. **(Thought I would explain it for anyone who wanted to know. I believe this is really how the classes are separated in Japan.)**

"Yuki usually helps me study," Shiemi said with a pink blush appearing on her cheeks. "I'm sure he'll help you study too. You are brothers, after all.." she trailed off. "Oh, it's getting late. I need to go to the store!" she shouted, her emerald eyes widening as she realized the time.

"Sure, let's go. Yukio, can I go?" Rin asked. He didn't want to just leave Yukio like that. To his surprise, Yukio responded with a smile.

"Sure, just make sure that you're back soon. I know exactly how long it takes to get notebooks and supplies for school, and I'll be waiting." Yukio informed the two.

"Yes, sir." Rin laughed as he took Shiemi's hand lightly and they started walking out. He noticed that the blonde was quite shy at first, though when they were halfway to the store, she started getting more comfortable with him. She realized Rin was a sweet guy like his brother.

"So, Rin, are you excited to be going to school again? Yuki told me that you had dropped out of school after middle school." Shiemi asked. She was genuinely curious about the other Okumura she had yet to get to know.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited," Rin smiled. "School really isn't my thing, but I decided to take the entrance exam to see if I would get in so I could spend some time with Yukio and you guys." he explained to her.

"Really? It must be weird to be around your family when they remember the past four months and you don't.." Shiemi trailed off. "I'm sorry! You probably don't want to talk about that!" she apologized in a rush.

"No, it's fine," Rin laughed a bit. "Really, I'm okay with talking about it. I feel a lot better now, and the therapy I've been going to has been helping a lot." Rin didn't even care about Shima's stupid plan to get Yukio acting normally around him anymore. It seemed like the family session had helped a lot.

"I heard that your therapist is Suguro–kun's Father. Is that true?" Shiemi asked. She seemed to have a genuine interest in this.

"Yeah, he is," Rin confirmed. "You seem like you really like therapists or something."

"I want to be a therapist or a doctor when I'm finished with school," Shiemi said sheepishly. "Usually people think it's stupid.."

"I don't think it's stupid!" Rin smiled brightly to her. "I think it's awesome. You should go for it, you would be awesome!" he encouraged. "You'd be the best."

"You think so?" she felt a rush of confidence as he told her this.

"Definitely." Rin said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't flinch away from his touch like she had done before. She seemed to welcome him.

"Thank you, Rin." she said with a smile.

They shopped for what they needed, and noticed it was getting dark by the time they had finished shopping. The two looked around to see that most students had retreated back to their dorms for the evening.

"I'll walk you back to your dorm." Rin said to Shiemi. He hadn't gotten the chance to act like a gentleman last time he offered since Yukio had stepped in the way.

"I don't want you to get lost, Rin. Besides, it's still somewhat light out. I can walk myself." Shiemi said.

"You don't have to, I'll walk you. I won't get lost," Rin told her. "Yukio gave me a tour of the campus."

"Are you sure?" Shiemi asked, unsure if she should allow Rin to walk her to her dorm. If he got lost, she wouldn't know it since she would be in her dorm.

"I'm positive, just let me walk you." Rin said, taking her hand in his. In his other hand he held the two bags that held their items. They walked to her dorm, Shiemi giving Rin directions to the female students dorms and he gave her the bag that contained her notebooks

"See you later, Rin." Shiemi smiled as they said their goodbyes.

"See you in class tomorrow." Rin smiled back at her. She walked into the dorm as he waved to her before turning and beginning to walk to his own dorm. By this time, all of the students had retreated to their dorms, so Rin had to find his way back in the darkness.

Just his luck, Rin couldn't find his way back in such darkness. He had only ever had to find his way back to the abandoned dorms in the dark, though now it was a different dorm he had to find his way back to. And he shared it with someone that wasn't his brother. Godaiin and Takara.

Rin gave a groan and took out the cell phone that he had been carrying with him at all times just in case he needed it. He knew that he would have to confess this predicament to Yukio, and he would never hear the end of it. He found the picture of Yukio he had uploaded to find him easier and called his contact. The ringing went on twice before Yukio answered the phone.

"What is it, Nii-san?" Yukio asked quickly into the phone. He sounded as if he was worried.

"Oh, well..I'm sort of lost.." Rin gave a nervous laugh, and he heard his brother sigh into the phone before a muffled explanation was told–probably to Suguro and Shima who were probably wondering what the fuss was about.

"I'm coming to find you. Can you see a sign near you?" Yukio asked as he hurriedly put his shoes on and found a flashlight.

"I'm next to this big fountain." Rin told.

"So you've found your way back to the school grounds? How did you-?" there was a pause as Yukio was mentally figuring it out. "You walked Shiemi back to her dorm and now you can't get back. Typical Nii-san."

"Sorry.." Rin trailed off.

"Don't bother with apologies. I'm on my way to get you right now." Yukio said before hanging up. Rin didn't have to wait long before he saw his moley brother walking toward him.

"Yukio!" Rin smiled and stood from where he was sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"Good job waiting where you were are." Yukio smirked as he took a hand from his brother and was able to pull him away from the fountain.

"I just did what I remember Dad telling us when we were kids." Rin laughed.

"Very funny. That was years ago, when we were five. Besides, we're still kids. Minors." Yukio told.

"But we're more grown up than we were before.." Rin trailed off. The two began walking toward the dorm, though Rin was following Yukio since the brunette was the one who led the way.

"Yeah, we are.." Yukio smiled softly as he realized this. They were growing older than they were before.

"Are you ready for your first day of school?" Yukio asked. He had visited Rin's dorm after getting ready for class, though he wasn't ready to go just yet. Apparently Rin's roommates had gone out much earlier than Rin.

"Of course I am! I have a class with Shiemi~" Rin practically drooled as he thought of her in her uniform. Her breasts looked so amazing in her uniform shirt and her pink skirt was so short. On top of that, she had an innocent look from it being a school uniform and her blonde hair being so short. Her emerald eyes also helped give off an innocent look from being so large and adorable.

"Do you have a crush on Shiemi?" Yukio asked, blinking slightly with a confused expression painted on his face.

"Of course I do! Who doesn't? She's like the perfect mix of cute and hot!" Rin smiled. His cheeks tinted with a light blush, though no one would notice unless they knew Rin well enough. Unfortunately, Yukio knew Rin well enough.

"Nii-san, you have no boundaries," Yukio sighed. Though, he was amused to see his brother getting so worked up over a girl. He had never seen that before. Sure, Rin sneaked dirty magazines when he was younger, and Yukio had seen Rin get flustered over that, though never about a real girl. If he didn't know Rin any better he would have assumed he was gay. "She's a sweet girl, and if you deflower her, I will not be happy."

"Sorry, Yukio, did you want to get to her first?" Rin asked with a smirk.

"Rin!" Yukio shouted out, slapped Rin on the head just hard enough to make the smaller teen cringe.

"Sorry, sorry," Rin laughed a bit as he rubbed the spot on his head. "But, seriously, do you like her? Because, I won't go after her at all if you do."

"She's just a friend, Nii-san." Yukio said. Rin rolled his eyes.

"Just a friend. Sure." Rin scoffed before they both walked to class. Yukio had to show Rin where his class was, and when Rin saw Shiemi, he couldn't stop looking at her. She was wearing her uniform, and it was so cute! Yukio laughed a bit and gave Rin a pat on the back before leaving him to his doom with girls.

"Rin!" Shiemi smiled as she spotted the raven haired teen. She walked hurriedly over to him and grasped both of his hands in her own. "You're here."

"Of course I'm here, why wouldn't I be?" Rin laughed. He noticed that Shiemi's hair had grown a bit and she had placed it in a small ponytail that laid against her limply. The barrette that held her hair together was cute, and was decorated with a little flower. That sounded much more like Shiemi.

"I just couldn't imagine you actually coming to class," Shiemi said with a laugh. "For some reason I thought you would decide to skip and stay in the dorm."

"I don't think Yukio would let me, even if I wanted to." Rin joked with a laugh. Shiemi laughed along with him.

"That's funny, Rin," she told with a bit of a giggle. "So, did you make it home to your dorm alright last night?" she asked.

"Obviously, right?" Rin smirked. "Seriously, though? I had to call Yukio since I got a little lost." he admitted.

"I told you that you would get lost, but you didn't listen to me." Shiemi scolded softly. She sounded like a Mother.

"You sound like a Mom." Rin laughed, though Shiemi didn't find it very funny.

"I'm serious, Rin, you could get hurt one day because you're lost," Shiemi said seriously. "What if you didn't have your phone and you couldn't call Yukio?"

"He would probably come looking for me and then start yelling at me once he found me." Rin said honestly.

"We could avoid that entirely if you just didn't get lost. You shouldn't be walking around the campus by yourself without other people around if you don't know where you're going," Shiemi scolded. "Don't rush things, Rin."

"Yes, Mom." Rin said jokingly.

"Yes, your Mother here was worried sick!" Shiemi laughed and Rin joined along during her rain of laughter.

Rin didn't pay much attention during the class. He was too busy paying attention to Shiemi. They sat together, and Rin occasionally slipped her notes under the desk. By the time school was out for the day, they had already talked so much that they didn't have much to say.

"Wanna come over to the dorm and do our homework together? Maybe Yukio will be at his dorm by now and be able to help us if we have any trouble." Rin suggested.

"That sounds like fun, we should." Shiemi said with a smile. They walked hand in hand toward the dorm and found that Yukio was indeed at the dorm next to Rin's.

"Hey, guys." Rin greeted Shima and Suguro. While Suguro only grunted, Shima turned from his dirty magazines to greet them as well.

"Yo, little Okumura!" Shima smirked.

"I told you, I'm the older one!" Rin glared at the pink–haired teen.

"I know, I know," Shima laughed. "I only call you that because you're shorter. If you were taller, maybe I would just call you Okumura, but you're shorter, and I knew your brother first." he explained.

"Yeah, yeah, you just want an excuse to call someone small without them pounding on you." Rin rolled his eyes.

"Not true! I call some people little and they don't attack me like you seem to want to do," Shima said. "I'm hurt you would suggest such a thing!" he cried out.

"Calm down, everyone," Yukio said as he looked up from the desk he was sitting at. "What did you need, Rin?" the brunette asked, called Rin by his first name instead of 'Nii-san' now that they were in front of the others.

"Shiemi and I were going to do our homework together, and we wanted to know if you could help us with some of the things we don't understand." Rin said.

"Well, alright. I guess I can help you." Yukio agreed.

"Did you want to do your homework with me too, Moriyama?" Shima asked with a grin.

"Well..I already told Rin that I would do it with him, and it seems pretty cramped in here with all the people.." Shiemi trailed off, not having the courage to say no to him. It was true, though, it was pretty cramped. Suguro, Yukio, Konekomaru, and Shima were all in the room together.

"Cram it, Shima, she's mine." Rin smirked in triumph.

"Come on, give a little love to the 'Erotic Demon'~" Shima smirked.

"The 'Erotic Demon'?" Rin asked before he began laughing. Who would refer to themselves that way?!

"It's a name from Elementary school, not proud of it, going to use it for this anyway." Shima told with a straight face. He walked closer to Shiemi before she was pulled away by Rin.

"Hey, back off." Rin glared.

"Alright, fine, go do your homework or whatever." Shima frowned.

Rin took Shiemi to his dorm next door and was surprised that no one was there. He hadn't seen anyone in the dorm so far, having yet to meet the other occupants of the room. It was actually quite surprising. They stayed out late and woke up early, it might just mean he would have some time for himself in that room.

"Rin, I'm really glad that you're in my class. It's nice to know someone there." Shiemi admitted. The two sat down on the ground to be more comfortable during their studying.

"I should be saying that to _you_. I don't really know anyone in this school besides you guys." Rin told.

"You're a lot like Yukio," Shiemi laughed a bit. "I was a little worried you'd be mean."

"Mean? I don't think I could be!" Rin smirked. It was a lie, he had been mean to others before. He got into fights every day of middle school, and lost most of his jobs from being violent, but she didn't need to know that right now.

"I don't think you could be either. You're so sweet." she flashed a smile in his direction. She took his hand in hers and they got closer together before their lips finally pressed together and they were locked in a moment of pure bliss.

Of course, Yukio had to walk in it during the middle of the action. He didn't expect anything like this, though he saw it. Rin and Shiemi's hands were intertwined, and the two had their lips pressed together. It seemed like they were really getting into it, and if Yukio didn't stop the two, something bad would happen. They had only just met each other a while ago, and it would be bad if they started a relationship they couldn't handle. He cleared his throat.

"Yukio!" Rin shouted in pure shock when he quickly forced himself away from Shiemi. Shiemi's cheeks were a deep red and she turned her gaze away from both Rin and Yukio, seeming abashed about the entire situation.

"Did you want me to help you two with your homework now?" Yukio asked, not saying a thing about what he had just witnessed. If he did, it would only cause problems between his brother and friend. They should speak about it amongst themselves, and he should act like he hadn't seen a thing.

"Yes..Yuki..please, help us with our homework.." Shiemi said sheepishly. Her eyes never locked with the twins' eyes. There was no more romantic actions between the blonde and the raven haired teens. Yukio felt as though he shouldn't have interrupted when he noticed this, though knew if he hadn't interrupted when he did, they might have done something they would regret. And that could have caused another human life to be birthed as a result.

"I can walk you to your dorm if you want, Shiemi.." Rin trailed off. Shiemi finally made eye contact with Rin as he said this.

"I don't want you to get lost again." she said after a moment of locked eye contact.

"I know the way, now," Rin told her. "I promise, I won't get lost again." he promised her.

"Well.." she trailed. "You get one more chance. If you get lost again, I won't ever let you walk me home." Shiemi told him.

"It's a deal." Rin smirked.

The two left to walk to Shiemi's dorm moments after they were finished with their homework. Rin was surprised that they had actually finished their homework, and was glad that they had done so. He decided that it was the perfect time for them to talk about...them.

"Hey, Shiemi.." Rin trailed off, trying to find the right words to say.

"What is it, Rin?" she asked, rather curious about what he had to say. They had already spoken about plenty all throughout the day and the night before when they went to the store together.

"Well..I was just wondering..what was happening with..you know..us.." Rin stammered. He could hardly seem to find the right words, and he felt as if his throat was swelling up, and his mouth was full of peanut butter.

"I don't know, Rin.." she trailed off as well. "Nothing like that has ever happened to me before.."

"Well..do you want to...be my girlfriend?" Rin asked. He could feel his voice starting to crack, and he was getting very nervous. If he wasn't careful, he would get all sweaty.

"Your girlfriend? I've never been anyone's girlfriend before.." she trailed off.

"I've never been anyone's boyfriend.."

"Then I guess we're both inexperienced.."

"So it would make sense for us to be boyfriend and girlfriend with each other.."

"Perfect sense.."

"So..would you be..?"

"Of course.."

* * *

**It was quite a long and anxious wait, but I squeezed out seventeen pages for you guys! Actually, I finished this on the third, so about two days after typing last month's chapter, I got this. Interesting how my brain works. When I have a deadline, I get things done faster. Huh..**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**And, yes, I made you wait a whole month for a chapter that was done two days after the previous one ;) **


	14. Chapter 14

I would like to apologize deeply that I will not be able to post a new chapter today. I was simply procrastinating when a few friends of mine introduced a show called "Supernatural" to me. Some of you may know it, some of you may not.

Well, I began to become obsessed with this show until it sucked me in, and I have watched all of the episodes while getting little to no sleep most nights. This has caused me to be extremely exhausted and not continue on with the next chapter of "Just a Dream."

There is so much regret that I feel while not being able to update the chapter on the day that I set for myself. I apologize, I feel like I have failed you.

I am also sick, have been for the past few days, and today is my Mother's birthday, so I was celebrating it with her. I've also been slow on replying to reviews and messages, which is quite a hefty amount. I will be getting back to everyone eventually, I promise.

I was going to type up something quickly to post today, something short and small. Though, I have been told that readers would rather wait for a good chapter than receive a terrible one on the correct date. If this is incorrect, please let me know and I will see what I can do.

So, unfortunately, I need to leave you to grow anxious for the next chapter. **Next Update: 7.1.13**


	15. Chapter 15

**I feel terrible about posting this because it's so short compared to the previous chapter, but it'll have to do, I guess. I'll work much harder on the next one, I promise!**

* * *

"You and Shiemi are going to fast." Yukio spoke suddenly in what was a silent room. The others were all out, no doubt studying somewhere that Rin wouldn't be. Shiemi had gone out for some type of 'girls day' with Kamiki, so Rin was in Yukio's dorm with him studying.

"What?" Rin asked, breaking his gaze from the text book that he was _actually_ reading for once.

"You and Shiemi," Yukio said once more. "You're going to fast." it was something that Yukio felt he had to say. In many ways he looked after his brother, and while Rin's relationship with Shiemi was really none of his business, he felt this had to be said.

"I don't really thing that's any of your business," Rin said suddenly, as if he were reading his younger brother's mind. Yukio wouldn't be too surprised with how much Rin had changed. "Besides, I think we're just fine."

"You're not, Rin, I don't know when you're going to see that," Yukio finally spoke his thoughts aloud. "It's you, you're not in any condition to be dating when you've just come back."

"Yukio, we've been having problems ever since I woke up from the stupid coma," Rin sighed as he slammed the book he was reading shut. "Can we just not fight? For the first time in a while, can we just be content?"

"Rin, I can't let Shiemi go through this." Yukio said suddenly.

"Go through _what_?!" Rin shouted. He stood from his desk, throwing the chair down in anger. Yukio could only sigh, and held a hand out to gesture what he meant by Rin's actions. "She's not going through anything bad!"

"You two barely know each other!" Yukio began the rant he had been prepared for since he found out that Shiemi and Rin were an item. "She shouldn't have to be stuck with you while you're still trying to figure everything out!"

"Is that how you feel?!" Rin glared at his brother. Things had just been resolved between then and they were already fighting again. For twins, they were the exact opposites. "Are you here because you're stuck with me?!"

"I'm here because you're my brother!" Yukio shouted. "I'm here because I would die for you! I'm _here_ because I want to _help_ you!"

"You're not helping me by pushing me away from someone I love!"

"You don't even know her! How could you love her?!" Rin suddenly got the look in his eyes that always appeared whenever he remembered something from his dream. Whenever he remembered something about Yukio, Kuro, or their Father. Even the other classmates. He got the look.

"Because I loved her before, okay? I loved her more than anything!" Rin shouted. His eyes that had grown the look of nostalgia also grew the look of sadness. As if he missed something. He stormed out of the room, heading back to his dorm that was next door. Yukio made his move quick, picking up his cell phone and calling Tatsuma Suguro.

"Mr. Suguro? It's Yukio. I think my brother is relapsing."

"_Relapsing?_"Tatsuma asked on the other side of the phone. While he held the phone to his face, he went through a drawer to find the file labeled Okumura Rin.

"Yes, relapsing. I thought he was doing fine, but he keeps talking about how he loved Shiemi," Yukio spoke to the man quickly. Even though Rin was pissed at him, the shorter could come back at any moment. Not that what Yukio was doing was a bad thing, he was just trying to help. "He never knew her until he woke up, Mr. Suguro." for what seemed like the millionth time since Rin woke up, Yukio felt helpless.

"_Well, he hasn't been to a session for a little while, he's long overdue. Just send him my way this weekend and I'll speak with him,"_ Tatsuma said. "_I'll make sure he's taken care of._"

"Thank you." Yukio said as their conversation ended. He returned to his studying, though his concentration never wandered off from Rin.

Rin had returned to his own dorm, which seemed as if it was always empty. He never saw Takara in there, though not that he even cared. Takara had always given him the creeps. Just as the thought of never having his roommates there passed his mind, Godaiin walked in the dorm. Rin jumped a little. He had only seen Godaiin a few times since he started going to the school, and it was usually brief.

"Oh, hey, Okumura.." Godaiin trailed off. "I thought you would be with your brother." Rumor had gotten around that he was the older twin brother of Yukio Okumura, though it wasn't a hard deduction with their same last names. Even if their looks hardly resembled each other.

"Him and I aren't really getting along right now," Rin said sheepishly as he closed the book that he had been reading. He hadn't even been paying attention since he walked into his dorm room. Yukio was good at keeping him focused, but for some reason he could never keep himself focused. "So, what's up?"

"I was just coming to switch out some books with my other ones so I can go to the library and study." Godaiin said as he began switching out some books from his school bag.

"You're not gonna study here?" Rin asked. He was curious as to why Godaiin never studied in their dorm. Both him and Takara were almost never there when he was there and awake. Though, Rin wasn't surprised, considering the rumors that went around the school. The rumors about Yukio Okumura's crazy twin brother.

"I promised this person in my class that I would tutor them." Godaiin said, not giving much time for Rin to respond before he left the teenager alone again. Of course, just as Godaiin left, Rin hardly got a moment of solitude before Yukio walked in.

"Yukio?" Rin asked, confused as to why he was there before he got angry. They had only just had an argument, usually Yukio gave him a lot of time to cool off before they got to talking again.

"You are going to Suguro's this weekend." Yukio said suddenly, not saying anything else. Rin furrowed his eyebrows, confused about what his brother means.

"You want me to go to your dorm this weekend?" Rin asked, not understanding which Suguro Yukio had meant.

"No, Rin, I want you to go to Suguro's Father this weekend," Yukio said. He could only feel himself getting angrier and angrier with Rin, and he wanted to stop it. "You're going to your therapist this weekend."

"Yukio, I'm getting better-" Rin didn't understand why his brother suddenly told him that he needed to go back to therapy. He hadn't been there since he started school, and he was glad of it. He had convinced himself that he was fine, and honestly had thought about tossing the notebook that he had been writing in out in the trash.

"No, Rin, you're not," Yukio cut his brother off. He was honestly worried about his brother, especially since he started going to school. The rumors that went around the school, Yukio was worried they would eventually catch up to his older twin. He was worried of what Rin would do once he learned exactly what the other students were saying about him. "You and Shiemi, I'm worried that you're starting to go back to your dreams again."

Rin growled in frustration, running a hand through his raven hair in frustration. A part of him desperately wanted to let go of the exorcists. He wanted to forget about it, and just enjoy the normalcy he had. Another part of him knew that he was anything but normal, and just wanted to go back to where he was.

"Fine, if I can get you to shut up about it, I'll go see the old man." Rin said, even though every bone in his body was telling him not to. He didn't want to be dependent on the old man anymore, he just wanted to be able to live his life.

"Thank you." was all Yukio said before he left the room.

* * *

Shiemi stopped by Rin's dorm that day after classes when Rin didn't show up. It wasn't that Rin was sick, it was just that he didn't feel like going. Shiemi hadn't been told anything about Rin, and was truly worried about him.

As Yukio told Rin, she did feel like they were moving too fast. She felt like she had just met Rin, though did feel as though this way she were getting to know him better. The blonde couldn't deny it, she felt like she had met Rin before. She felt like she knew him from somewhere, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Rin, are you alright?" Shiemi asked as she knocked on the door. She could hear muffled words and something that sounded like a zipper. The blonde girl didn't open the door, though, that would be just plain rude. She waited until she would be allowed inside. Godaiin opened the door shortly after she knocked, allowing her inside.

"Oh, Shiemi, sorry about not telling you I wasn't gonna be in class today," Rin said as he was packing a bag. "I've got a lot on my mind."

"Where are you going?" Shiemi asked as she noticed him placing clothing in a duffle bag. That was what she had heard being zipped before.

"I was gonna go visit my Dad for the weekend." Rin made no move to bring up the fact that he was also planning to visit his therapist like Yukio said. It had been too long.

"Why weren't you in class today?" Shiemi asked. Rin wouldn't have stayed home all day just to pack a bag to go to his Father's house, though while Shiemi felt like she knew Rin more than she did, she did not.

"I needed a day off, a little break," Rin admitted. "Yukio and I had an argument and I just needed to think a little bit."

"Alright," Shiemi said. She took Rin's calloused hand into her soft one and held it for a moment. "If you need to talk to me, I'm here for you. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know," this brought a smile to Rin's lips, a genuine one. "I'll definitely come to you if I have any problems, Shiemi." they both shared a quick peck before Rin resumed his packing.

* * *

Yukio offered to go to their Dad's with Rin, for moral support, though Rin said he didn't have to. When Rin left for the monastery, Yukio stayed behind, and Rin left by himself.

As Rin walked through the gates of the monastery, Kuro ran toward him excitedly. Almost as if Rin and Kuro had been together for as long as Kuro had been alive.

"Hey there, Kuro," Rin smiled sadly, still upset that Kuro could not respond back to him. "I'm back.."

"Rin, you're here!" Shiro grinned as he found his son and immediately grasped him in a hug. "It's good to see you. It hasn't been the same here without you."

"Yeah, I bet." Rin smirked, seeming to perk up slightly at seeing his Dad. Shiro being alive almost made things better. Almost.

"Yukio decided not to come with you, huh?" Shiro asked. Rin shook his head in a no. For some reason whenever he and Yukio got things settled, they always seemed to get into another argument. A dispute about something. It was always something. It had never been like this before Rin woke up. "Well, we'll do fine without him, won't we?"

"Yeah, I guess.." Rin sighed. "I just don't know what's up with him. One minute we get along great, and the next..."

"Another fight, huh?" Shiro asked. "I shouldn't be surprised with the way that you're here and he's not. I expected you to stay at the school for a while. How's that going, by the way?"

"It's going fine," Rin told. "I'll tell you all about it over dinner."

And he did. Rin went into detail about how he was doing, who he had as roommates, and how he and Shiemi had become an item. Of course, the teen also had to fess up about what him and his twin had fought about, and how he knew that Yukio was worried, but just wished he would back off.

* * *

"So, Yukio tells me that you are in love with Shiemi." Old man Suguro brought up when Rin came to him for yet another appointment. He had been worried about Rin as well, and had definite plans to bring this up to Shiro.

"He talked to you?" a nod. "Traitor.." Rin growled to himself.

"Tell me about what happened." Suguro told as he began to jot some words down on Rin's file. A file that Suguro had dedicated himself to whenever he could.

"Yukio's been all up in my business about Shiemi ever since I started to date her. I mean, I know that their friends and stuff, but I like her too. I love her..." Rin sighed. "He's being a cock block."

"I'm sorry, you're going to need to refresh me on the teenage vocabulary, a what?" Tatsuma would have burst into laughter that very moment if it wasn't such a serious matter. He had never heard the phrase, though could guess the meaning.

"You know, a cock block," Rin said simply as if it were a word that everyone said. "Like, he's blocking me from getting to her."

"I see, and I'm guessing you would like him to stop?"

"I just want him to back off." Rin stated.

"Doesn't that contradict how you felt when you first spoke to me? How you wanted Yukio to become protective once more?" Suguro brought up. This was true, Rin did say that he wanted Yukio to be like he used to be, and Rin still felt this. Though, this was different than before.

"It's not the same," Rin began his explanation. "How Yukio was before, it was like a brother would be to someone that was his last family member. The only person he had left. He was like a teacher, and he was actually looking out for me. But now...Now he's acting like I'm some spoiled little kid and he's an annoyed big brother that doesn't really want to look after me since other people could do it, but has to."

"So you want Yukio to be the same as before, but right now he isn't?" Suguro paused in thought for a moment. "Well, you can't make Yukio become the way you want him to. He's going to be the way he is with or without you interfering, though he may resent you if you do interfere." the older man explained to his patient.

"So you're telling me to just leave it alone?" Rin asked skeptically raising an eyebrow. Suguro had been so helpful to him before, and now it didn't seem like he was.

"Yes," Suguro said before reading a bit in the file he had saved for Rin. "Have you been writing in your book?" he asked, changing the subject effectively.

"Not really.." Rin trailed off, turning his gaze away from the man as if he knew he were doing something wrong by not writing in the book.

"And why not?" Suguro asked.

"I just didn't feel like I needed it, I guess..I mean, I wrote in it a little bit when I was angry or when something was happening, but ever since Shiemi and I got together, I just didn't think I needed it." Rin said simply, shrugging his shoulders. Though the fact that he still didn't look Suguro in the eyes showed that he didn't believe this now.

"Well, if you don't write in your book, you know you'll just get worse." Suguro told the teenager.

"Worse?"

"The way that you're feeling, how Yukio is being toward you now. How you ranted on and on about how you loved Shiemi and that you hardly know her. It'll get worse." Suguro looked back at his file of Rin and began to write more notes.

"I never said anything about the rant I did about Shiemi..." Rin trailed. He understood that Yukio must have called Suguro by now. After all, Yukio was the one who told him to go back home to see him.

"Yukio told me." Suguro admitted honestly. There was no way he could lie at this point.

"Have you been talking with Yukio about everything I've been saying?" Rin asked. He wouldn't feel comfortable returning to this man if what he thought was true.

"Of course not," the man said. "He called me after you two fought, he was worried about you. He told me that you had ranted about loving Shiemi and asked me to talk to you when you came back."

"So, if I write in my book, I'll get better?" Rin thought aloud.

"Yes."

Suguro called Shiro into the room when Rin was finished, knowing the man had come along to be with his son this time. Rin waited in the waiting room to entertain himself while his Father and therapist spoke with each other.

"Shiro, I think it's time we talk about that medicine again." Suguro stated as he looked over Rin's file for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"The medicine? I thought he didn't need it. He's been doing better." Shiro said to the other man. Rin _had_ been doing better. Had being the proper use.

"He was, until he fought with Yukio about loving Shiemi." Suguro told. He wouldn't tell Shiro everything, but he would tell him the gist of it. Suguro was afraid of Rin being a danger to himself, and as he was, he was obligated to speak with Shiro.

"That was just one little slip up, I'm sure he'll be fine." Shiro assured the man. He didn't want Rin to be on the medicine unless he absolutely had to, and when that did happen, Shiro would want to talk to his son about it, giving him a choice.

"Keep him home for the week, have him write in his journal every day, and during the weekend have him visit for another appointment and we'll see how everything goes." Suguro said as he wrote something down once again in the file.

"Alright.."

* * *

**There was a bit of language in this, but I'm sure everyone can look past that. I should have put more detail in this, but I didn't, and I feel terribly for doing so. I've been a bit busy with things going on at home, and my transitions that are happening. I will work on the next chapter more. **

**I should also tell everyone that chapters may be a bit short for the months of June, July, August, November and December. You see, those are all months that I need to spend with my family as they are months with birthdays in them. **

**Next Update: August 1st. **


	16. Chapter 16

**R&R! **

* * *

"What's going on, Dad?" Rin asked as Shiro walked into the living room. Rin was situated on the sofa–Kuro laid on the teenager's chest–reading a manga that looked eerily similar to Yukio's manga. In fact, Shiro could have sworn he had seen the cover in Yukio's collection before.

"We need to talk, Rin." Shiro said, sitting down on the sofa next to his 'oldest' son. Rin pressed his legs against himself to make room for his Father to sit.

"About?" the raven haired teen asked, curious about what Shiro wanted to talk to him about. It wasn't like he was doing much worse than before, it was just a little slip up with how he said that he loved Shiemi.

"Rin, Tatsuma recommended some medication that I wanted to talk to you about. I won't force you to take the medicine, but it sounded like a good idea. Tatsuma told me to just forget about the medicine for now and take you next week to see how you're doing, but I wanted to tell you about it to give you time to think." Shiro explained.

"Medicine? What kind of medicine? What does it do?" Rin fired questions quickly. Usually it was Yukio that fired off the questions so easily, and Rin just believed what he wanted to believe. The teenager made no move of letting his Father know that he had already heard about the medicine from eves dropping.

"It...It makes you forget.." Shiro sighed, letting it out. He wanted Rin to forget about his dream world, but not medically. Rin didn't respond for some time.

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask," Shiro said with a relieved sigh. "Tatsuma wanted me to keep you here for the school week, though." he added. Rin had worked so hard to get out of the house and into True Cross Academy, Shiro knew he wouldn't be happy about it. Though, despite Shiro's expectations, Rin was quiet.

"Alright.." he trailed off. Shiro had never had a problem like this before, he didn't know what to do. Kuro sensed Rin's distress and began to rub against the teen's head.

Shiro walked to the doorway of the room just in time to hear, "Thanks, Kuro. You always know how to make me feel better."

* * *

"I talked to Rin about the medicine and I'm telling you, he doesn't need it." Shiro said as he spoke to Tatsuma over the phone.

"_What did he think about the medicine?" _the man on the other side of the line asked instead of addressing what Shiro said about how Rin was not in need of such medicine.

"He said that he would think about it, but that's not the point. I don't think this medicine is needed unless he decides he wants it. He clearly knows that what happened in his coma is fake, and he can function normally." Shiro explained.

"_I know you feel that way, Shiro, but I'm worried about his psychological condition,"_ Tatsuma spoke form the other side of the line. _"If we let this sit with him, it's fully possible that he could drive himself mad, not knowing the difference between reality and fantasy." _

"I won't let it get that bad." Shiro said firmly.

"_How about this; you keep him for the week like we planned, bring him back when it's over, and after an evaluation, I'll give you my opinion and we can go from there. Sound good?" _Tatsuma asked.

"I suppose," Shiro didn't want to sigh while over the phone, but he did so. It was a good idea, and he could really find out just how to help Rin, but he didn't want to give him that medicine. And there was a bad feeling inside of him that was saying that eventually Rin would take the medicine whether he liked it or not. "I'll see you in a week, Tatsuma." the two said their goodbyes before the phone call was over with.

Shiro looked from his position in the kitchen where the corded phone was located to his 'oldest' son, Rin. He hated the idea of putting one of his babies on medication.

"Dad!" the sudden call came from Rin. Shiro rushed into the living room to see that Rin was in no danger. He was completely safe on the sofa, Kuro resting on his lap.

"What is it, Rin?" Shiro asked after he was completely sure that Rin was alright.

Rin tightened his lips. He had realized that he hadn't even asked about one of the most important person in his life.

"What about my Mom?" Rin asked, his voice going soft from either not wanting to know or wanting to know more, he wasn't sure.

"What about her, Rin?" Shiro asked. He had already told both of the twins that their Mother had passed away during childbirth, her body not being able to handle the strain from birth.

"Who was she? Was she a friend of yours, or an associate? She named us, right?" Rin fired questions once more. Shiro would have laughed if he wasn't talking about the Mother who brought the twins to life.

"Why the sudden curiosity?" Shiro asked. There was a moment of silence.

"Was...was her name Yuri?" Rin asked, his voice softer–if possible. Shiro narrowed his eyes at Rin. How could he have possibly known that?

"Rin..." Shiro trailed off. He didn't know what to do. "Just keep writing in your book." he said before leaving the room.

Rin sighed, looking down at Kuro, petting his soft fur.

"You think he avoids my questions on purpose, Kuro?" Rin asked. It wasn't that he was expecting an answer, he just wished that he could get one, or maybe by some miracle Kuro would start talking again. Maybe it was that he just wanted to talk about his problems instead of writing them down. "I know the exorcists aren't real, but I wish they were,"

Shiro took this moment to listen in from the kitchen.

"I wish that Yukio could be how he was before, and my friends would accept me for me again. I want Dad to stay alive, though. I would you could talk to me too." Rin sighed in disappointment.

"_Rin!"_ an achingly familiar voice filled Rin's head with a slight echo.

"Kuro?" Rin asked with wide eyes. "Holy crap! It's great to hear from you, man. How come you haven't been talking for this time?" Rin couldn't contain his excitement at being able to hear his best friend again.

"_I don't have much time, Rin. You need to get out of there!" _Kuro shouted.

"What? You want me out of the monastery?" Rin asked.

"No! Wake up, Rin!" Kuro shouted. Rin's eyes almost popped out of his head. That's what he heard right before he woke up in the hospital.

"How do I wake up, Kuro?" Rin asked urgently.

Kuro then stood from the couch and trotted away as if the conversation had never happened. Shiro's hopes of being able to take care of Rin without the use of medication left him in that very moment. He needed to call Yukio and let him know how bad things had gotten.

* * *

"_You're keeping him for the week?" _Yukio asked as Shiro spoke with him on the phone. Shiro felt like he had made a dozen phone calls already, and it was getting late. He wanted to wrap this up.

"Yeah, his therapist wanted me to keep him for the week and keep an eye on him. I'll let you know what happens after his appointment." Shiro said.

"_Alright. I'll talk to you at the end of the week. Bye."_

"Bye." they said their goodbyes and each hung up. Shiro decided not to call Tatsuma and tell him about what had happened until morning. It could wait until then.

Rin didn't go to sleep as soon as he was supposed to. Shiro had always come to Rin's room to say goodnight before walking out and Rin would go to sleep. Well, since Rin woke up in the hospital, anyway.

Instead of sleeping as soon as Shiro left from his routine goodnight, Rin sat at the computer and began to search things on the internet.

He was searching ways to wake yourself from a dream. Then he came across the one piece of information that could just get him out.

_If you're about to die in a dream, you will wake up. _

If this was right, and Rin was in a dream, then he would get back home. If it wasn't true, and this wasn't a dream, then he would end his life. For some reason, Rin didn't mind if he ended his life trying this.

Walking into the restroom, Rin didn't want to waste any time. He knew that Shiro kept a razor in the medicine cabinet for when he shaved his goatee; the twins didn't need to shave just yet.

Grabbing one of the razor blades, he held it up to his wrist, taking a deep breath.

"Rin? Are you in here?" Shiro's voice made the raven haired teen jump, causing the razor to slide against his pale wrist.

In seconds it was coated in red blood. Shiro's mouth was moving but Rin couldn't hear the words. He noticed a bright light. He didn't know what it was, but he began to go toward it before it disappeared completely and he didn't know where he was at.

* * *

Waking up in a strange white room, Rin noticed that his wrist was bandaged and he was restrained to the bed.

"Dad? Yukio? Kuro?" Rin asked, looking around the room for anyone. There was no one in the room except for Rin. "Hey! Someone! Help! I'm stuck to the bed!"

The door opened and revealed a blonde man wearing completely white clothing. He seemed eerily familiar.

"..Angel?" Rin asked. It was the only name he could remember when he saw this man.

"My name is Arthur Auguste Angel. I will be arranging your medication and making sure that your nurse is able to take care of you." Angel said. "You may call me Angel, but you won't be seeing me very often."

He opened the door behind him and Shiro walked in with Tatsuma.

"Dad! Do you know where we are?" Rin asked as he pulled at the restraints that kepts him attached to the bed.

"We are at the hospital, Rin," Shiro sighed softly. It explained why his wrist had been bandaged, anyway. "In the psychiatric ward." Rin's heart skipped a beat.

The reason he didn't succeed was because his Father saved him. He wasn't about to die. And now he was in a mental institution and had no way to kill himself. Well, he didn't think of it as killing himself, more of as getting back to the exorcists.

"W-Why?" Rin stuttered out. If he played dumb long enough he could maybe get out of there.

Shiro grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed on the chair.

"You know why, Rin. You cut your own wrist." Shiro said.

"It wasn't like that, Dad," better to lie about this then to tell the truth. "I was looking at your razor blade to see if I should start shaving soon and you scared me. I guess I must have accidentally cut my wrist when I jumped," Rin lied the entire time.

If he had told the truth he would he put in a room with four padded walls and a straightjacket.

"Don't you believe me?" Rin noticed the sadness in his Father's eyes, and he felt guilty as hell for trying to make his Father feel worse so that he could get out of there. Rin knew he was somewhat winning the battle when Shiro gave an unsure sigh.

"How about you stay for the week and at the end of the week, we'll see how you are." Shiro negotiated, looking to both his son and son's therapist.

"Alright." the two said simultaneously.

* * *

**I'm a huge procrastinator, but I feel proud that I at least got five pages done. It's not eight or seventeen, but it's not one page either. I thought of cutting this off from before Rin woke in the hospital, but I decided not to do that since I don't like leaving huge cliffhangers that I have to fulfill later. The ending of this chapter will ensure that this story goes on for at least another few chapters! :) I hope I'm not the only one excited about that. Please leave me a review so I know what you think about this, I really love hearing from everyone. **

**Next Update: September 1st.**


End file.
